The Godess and the Foxes
by sexydragon
Summary: What if Naruto were to meet the daughter of a Godess. He'd go off and train for 8 years of course.
1. The encounter

I Do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts

What if Naruto met Amaratsu's 4 year old daughter at the age of 4. Well he goes off and trains for 8 years of course. Semi dark Naruto. NarutoXOCXKyuubi OOCness. This is my first fanfic try not to be too mean.

"Talkin"

_"Talkiing in mind"_

**"Demon talking"**

**_"Demon thinking"_**

Random Day in Konoha

Today we find our favorite blond chibi playing alone at a play ground unaware of the changes that will accue.

"Hello over there." a distant voice yelled out to the sad chibi.

"Hu" Naruto responded while turning around. "Ooff" was his next respons as he was glomped to the ground

"Hi-ya, my names Takashi. Wats yours?" she inqured

"Naruto Usumaki." he stated cousiously

"Wanna be fwens" she asked

"_Should I twust her_" the chibi asked Kyuubi

_**"I don't know kit, just go with your gut**_" he responded

"Ok, lets be friends" he finaly responds

"YAY, I has new fwend" she yelled.

"Takashi why are you being so loud" came a new voice

Naruto turned and had to look up at the 7' foot man and got scard.

"Your scaring him onii-san" Takashi said

The man looked down at Naruto and said "I'm sorry, my name is Sephiroth and I'm her oldest brother"

"Ooo... you tall" Narto said in aww.

"Thank you. Now Takashi it's time to go." he comanded

"But, I wanna stay and pay with Naru-chan." Takashi pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

_"Did she just call me Naru-chan."_ Naurto asked Kyuubi

**_"Yes, she did"_** he states in amusment

Giving in to his little sister "Fine h can come but we leave now" he said while turning to leave

"YAY, lets go Naru-chan." Takashi said while trying to grab his hand

"WAIT, what just happened? I can't just leaf with people I don't know!" he shouted at the top of his lunges

"Then would you rather stay in this hell hole, and have your talent rot away because of ignorant fools." Sephiroth said coldly, as he looked back at Naruto

"Unfortunite of furtunite, it's all up to how you see it. But he's right you know kit, at least if you go with them you'll be away from these ...people" Kyuubi said with a deep growl.

"Onii-san that was mean"

"It's ok, what he said was the truth and thanks for letting me come with you two."

With that decided Sephiroth picked the 2 up and he teliported away to another demension.


	2. Meeting the Family

I Do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts

What if Naruto met Amaratsu's 4 year old daughter at the age of 4. Well he goes off and trains for 8 years of course. Semi dark Naruto. NarutoXOCXKyuubi OOCness. This is my first fanfic try not to be too mean.

"Talkin"

_"Talkiing in mind/communicating through mind link"_

**"Demon talking"**

**_"Demon thinking"_**

New Demension

The next thing that Naruto saw amazed him. First there was the fana (plants). There were flowers that went on for miles and they were all of the colors of the rainbow plus some. But that wasn't the most surprising part of the flowers it was that they were types of flowers he's never seen. There were giant venus fly traps, dandelions, buttercups, daisys, and many more that Naruto couldn't even reconize. There's also huge trees, then it doned on him, if ther's giant fana there are giant ferna (animals). Kyuubi calmed down Naruto before he had a panic attack and told him that if any thing happens he was there for the little one.

"Uumm what is this place."

"This is my family's home" Takashi stated happily.

"Ooo, when will I meet the rest of your family?"

"Right now" Sephiroth told Naruto as he put the two down. Just then 7 figures appeared in 7 different coolored flames.

Firs up was a women that appeared in a red flame. She had shite woldf ears on the top of her head with snow white hair and a taned skin tone. She wore a white kimono and she also had a white wold tail that was prety long. On her ears, himono, and tail was a red design that gave her an enchan ting glow. Finally she had a black tiped tail that seemed to be dripig. As she walked toward the trio flowers bloomed around her feet(for all of you who still haven't figured out sho she is your all lame).

Next up was a tall man that appeared in a pink fluffy flame. He had a white shirt on with a pupple blouse over it ( I couln't think of the right word for Sesshomaru's pupple top thing, sorry I suck at discriptions).

The third to appear in a purple flame was a man of average hight (5'7"). (And once again I suck at discriptions for characters. This is Naraku BEFORE he got the giant freeky eye thing in his chest but after he got rid of his baboon cloak).

The last four appeared in a blue, oreng, black, and finnaly white flame. In respect to the colors the people were Cloud, Ichigo, Riku, and all walked forward after the woman.

"Seph-kun who is this adorible little chibi?" the woman asked as she bent down to pick up Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's hear because of two reasons. The first is that Takashi-chan wanted him to come with us. And the second is that he was being treated horribly at his home billage in Honoha becase he holds the Biju Kyuubi no Yoko". At the mention of his secret being known Naruto started to panic.

"calm down little one. No ones going to hurt you" the women said soothingly to the terrified chibi.

"Your realy not going to hurt me?" he questioned just to be sure.

"Yes, no ones going to hurt you" she said with a smile.

"Ok, but can you tell me who all of you are"

"Oh right where are my manners. I am the mother of all 7 young men you see before you as well as my little Takashi-chan. My name is Amarastu but you can call me Amy."

"As I all ready said earlier I am the oldest sibling" Sephiroth said "To make it easy on you Naruto-kun we will have Takahsi-chan introduce us from second oldest to the youngest not including Takashi" he finished.

"Ok this is Sesshomaru, Naraku, Cloud, Ichigo, Riku, and Sora." she said while runnign and pointing to each person.

"Now that we've introduced our selves lets go ge somthing to eat, and then tomorrow we will get to know one another." Amy said happily.

**Hello all I hope that all of you out their will review and give me your ideas on anything. Also I will try to update atleast once a week if not more hope you all will enjoy my story.**


	3. Let the TorTraining Begin

I Do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Inuyasha, or Kingdom Hearts

What if Naruto met Amaratsu's 4 year old daughter at the age of 4. Well he goes off and trains for 8 years of course. Semi dark Naruto. NarutoXOCXKyuubi OOCness. This is my first fanfic try not to be too mean.

"Talkin"

_"Talkiing in mind/communicating through mind link"_

**"Demon talking/talking through mind linik"**

**_"Demon thinking"_**

Jutsus will be in bold

The Next Day

"Naru-chan wake up it's time to start training" a very excited Takashi said to a drowzy Naruto. After some time and many complaints Naruto and Takashi made it down stairs to eat brekfast. After that the couple (spoiler) left to find her mom for training.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san" Takashi yelled as she draged Naruto to her mom. "Ok now were here lets begin pease" she said. "All right but first, are there any questions before we begin Naru-chan" Amy asked

"I have one qwestion, why does it look ike your tail's dripping black stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Oo, thats simple, it's because I have the powers of the 13 Celestials and th "black stuff" is ink. I draw with my tail and different things happen such as an increas in wind, a slow down of time, fire controll, and others like that." Amy tried to explain.

"Oh" Naruto responded in understanding.

"Now lets get started and Naruto don't worry about your home. Seph-kun has gone back there and explained to your Hokage that your will be off training until the age of 12 in which you will go back , with Takashi-chan, and burn the place to the ground" she said with a smile.

Meanwhile Back in Konoha

The Hokage was doing the one thing all Kages do that they hate, paperwork. As he was sitting at his desk trying to incinerate his papers he got a nock on his door.

"Enter" he responded.

In came Sephiroth being forced to duck down while entering or bump his head on the doors rim (like he'ed ever do that).

"Hello Hokage, I'm here to explain to you the happenings of one Naruto Uzumaki." Sephiroth said curtly

The Hokage narrowed his eyes, "What have you done with Naruto-kun?" he demanded.

"I have done nothing with Naruto-kun, and I will not explain my self to you (this is Sephiroth like he would explain himself to anyone) or anyone. But I will tell you that Naruto-kun will return in 8 years when he is 12. He will also be returning with a companion, who I will not explain about either, and they will want to become Ninja of this villege" and with his message givin he left in his flame out."(Flame out is going to be the term used to discribe how Takashi and com. disaper.

Back in new Demension

**"I like her"** was Kyuubi's only respones to her expresion. _"Me too and thats what i realy want to do, I wish to burn that hell hole to the ground and baith it in it's own citizens blood"_ Naruto said coldly (Naruto may only be 4 but he's been through hell and back in that damed village).

"Will you agree to these terms Naruto-kun?" Amy asked

"Yes"

"I hope you and Takashi get along, well now for training. First I will go over what you will be learning and deppending on how fast you learn will determan how much you'll learn."

"All right" Naruto and Takashi said in unison.

"First we'll develop your physical and mental beings. This will be done by youe two doing excersies like running arould while your answer sercumstantial questions. For example 'what do you do if you have a three man team and your all surroinded by enemy ninja.' You don't know the answer now bu you will once your brothers and I are done with this training."

"Next will come Ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. We will teach you two all that we know in this category. I'm a Goddess and my son's are eather human, demon, or a combination of both. Takashi is also a Goddess but I'm not sure if she'll reach my power or pass me."

"After this you two will be taught Kenjutsu (sword) but you each will be taught different styles. Naru-chan I will have an ultimite blade forged from one fang and one claw together. While you, Takashi, you will take after your brother's Riku and Sora and you will controll the keyblades."

"After this I will have nothing eles to teac h you, but I will be able to give you both blood line limits that will help both of you as well as the Kyuubi. The limit will keep him from being controlled by the mangeku sharingan and you will never again be able to be sealed inside of anything when he comes out of course." She finished

**"Wait I can come out!"** Naruto cringed at how loud the Kyuubi yelled

"Yes, Kyuubi-kun, you'll be able to come out at will in a few days time." She comented after seeing Naruto's pained expression

"So now it's time to start the tor-er- I mean training." Amy commented.

Im not going to get into training because I dont like to read traing years. I like to be surprised so Im going to introduce teasers and then in major fights I'll give kick ass technics.

6 Years Later (10 years old)

BOOM. A huge explosion could b heard coming from some where on the plain. In a dust cloud one could hear Naruto's voice "Takashi, Takashi are you all right?" but he didn't get a response. After the dust settled, where Takashi was standing there was nothing but a creater.

**"Wow, what the hell did she do?"** Kyuubi asked while standing next to Naruto being the size of a horse. After a few seconds Amy flamed into the area to try and find out what happened.

"Naru-kun, Kyu-kun what happened hear? I specificly told you three to have a friendly spar so you all could be prepared for your second part of your testing." Amy staited angrly

"Kyu and I haven't got a clue about what happened. One inute it was a 2 on 1 fight with me and Kyu agants Takashi-chan and then we saw a faint glow aroung her, then she exploded." Naruto sumerized. Then out from the center of the creater something flew streaight up high into the sky.

The figure then teleported nex t to the 3 to reveal itwas Takashi but she wasn't wearing what she usualy wore. Usualy she wears black babby ninja shorts and a form fiting top to her already developing cheast. But now she had on white baggy shorts with black lining around the bottom and a jaket that only went to just under her chest and they also had a black lining around the sleaves (Sora's Final Form). But the one thing that caught every one off guard was that she had huge feathered wings that were black and green that looked like flames. Also the flames were dancing across her wings.

"Kaa-san what happpened to me?" she asked

"Takashi tell me what did you feel before the explosion?" Amy asked

"Well, at first I felt a burning sensation but it was warm and comforting. Then I didn't feel anything but I saw a bright light. Also why do I have wings?" she finished

Amy looked on proudly "Takashi-kun those arn't just any type of wings those are Chaos Wings. I wasn't sure if your would inherit the Chaos Flame from your Tousan but it seems you have. Yor Tousan is the Emental Spirit of Chaos. Now just because his title has spirit in it doesn't mean he doesn't have a body. But he can't be killed because if you get rid of Chaos the world is likley to emplode taking the rest of the univer with it." Amy finished

"Wow, that's amazing. So now I can control the Chaos Flame." Takashi thought alloud.

"Well not yet, you will need to be trained to control it properly or threaten a multitude of things, such as the fabric of time and space." Amy said with an upbeat tone.

2 Years Later  
(a week before departure date)

"After 8 years of training it's almost time to head to Konoha." Takashi said with a sigh to Naruto and a chibi fox (Kyuubi). At the moment the three are relaxing on top of a giant water lily.

"Before we leave Kyu and I have a suprise for you." Naruto said with a toothy grin. "Meet us at Moon Island at midnight and you'll get your giift." Naruto said before disapearing in a redish/purplish flame.

_"Wonder what I'll get, lets go see."_ she thought to her self happily

Eleswere

"Ok Kyu lets hoe this jutsu works!" Naruto shouted as he went through several hand seals and then "**Body Reconstruction**." With that said Kyu went poof and he changed into his original human form. Also because of the jutsu Naruto has been turned into a fox demon just like Kyu.

"Kit it work, this is amazing. Now lets go give Takashi her gift." He said with a low grumble.

Midnight: Moon Island

Takashi waited patently for Naruto and Kyu to pop up and giver her their gift.

"Hay Takashi-kun." came a voice she wasn't familar with. As soon as she turned aroung she was met with a kiss. Relizing this she attempted to knock the guy out and came close to it. But was stop by a furry yellow tail. Reconizing this to be Naruto's tail (he has 9) she calmed down after kicked kyu in the shin to get him to stop kissing her. Then Naruto came out and kissed Takashi as well. She soon asked "Who is this and what was that kiss about." trying to kick Kyu again while trying to hide the fact that she was checking him out.

**"Oh Takashi Im heart broken. To think you forgot about your favorit furball."** Kyu said while wagging his tails.

"_When did he get a body?_ Hay Naruto when did Kyu get his body back and when did you get tails?"

"I did a jutsu to resurect his body and the jutsu turned me into a demon."

"OK, nice job." she commented

Kyu defintly caught Takashi's eye. He's well built, a nice amount of muciles, stands 5'9'' (two inches taller than Naruto 5'7'' but theire both shorter than Takashi who is 6'0''). He's wearing black ninja shorts (no shoes, all three don't need them especially Takashi. She takes after mom of sprouting flowers were ever she walks) no shirt but he does have a jaket which is at the moment open. He's a light brown skin color but his hair is long, down his back barly touching his butt, it's red and spiked (think Ray from bayblade or Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2). His eyes were that of a blood red color and they had cat like slits in them.

Then after taking in Kyu she noticed Naruto looked exactly like Kyu except his eyes are blue and his hair is yellow with blood red streeks runnign through it.

"Mmm, so Naru-chan, Kyu-chan whats my gift?"

They both answered simultaniously "We are."

*********Lemon******* **

The two "twins" picked Takashi up and carried her off deeper into the Island. Finding the area the two were looking for they put her down.

"We hope that you enjoy the pleasure your about to recive" Naruto said while groping Takashi with his tails and geting a little moan from her. Kyu then got in on the action. Naruto moved to the front while Kyu took the back. They slowly took off her cloths while mesaging her with thair tails. After getting her into her bithday suit, they them selves removed their own cloths while. All the while giving Takashi a strip show that she enjoyed greatly. Then Kyu sat down on the ground a few feet away from Naruto and Takashi. He then found the hidden lube bottle that they put there earlyer. He signaled for Naruto to bring Takashi over to him. Naruto did so and placed Takashi on Kyu's lap. While Kyulubed himself up Naruto was busy sucking and nipping away at Takashi's neck and working his way down to her wettining pussy. He then started to eat her out receiving many moans and groans from Takashi. After finishing with lubing himself he began on Takashi's ass. Of course he gave a little warning by drawing a ring around her entrence. Giving a short nod Kyu inserted a single finger.

"Aahh" she yiped

"Shh" Kyu and Naruto cooed "**The pain will end soom."** Kyu finished. To try and speed up the process a little Naruto inserted a finger into her pussy.

"Uhh...that feels nice." At hearing her reaction the both inserted a secon digit.

"AAHH" she yelled while tearing up a bit.

"Sorry" they both chimed in as they strocked her with their free hand, and letting Takashi get used to their fingers. The two then started to siccor their fingers, then adding a 3rd finger and doing more siccoring actions. After feeling this was as far as the two could go they removed their fingers.

"Huh, hay put those back," she pouted

"Just wait well put something better there, but first you should put up a pregnancy jutsu." Naruto chuckled out.

"Fine, just jurry up" while pouting she does said jutsu and then Kyu takes the lead and sticks the kead of his cock into her ass. After a few minuts of grunts he shoved the rest in trying hard to resist the earg of fucking her sensles (you try going with out sex for 12 years and see where that brings you). Not even a minut later Naruto stuck his cock in about half way. They all grunted at the splended sensation, not wanting to hurt her Naruto and Kyu didn't move.

"Move" she demanded. So not wanting to upset her they botrh started thrusting slowly. "Faster damit!"

They obayed and went faster and faster.

"Harder, oh yes harder"

Claws dug into flesh to get better holds and this action along with others continued for 2 more hours of fun. They then all came in a flurry of tails and name hollorings. Then kyu and Naruto decided to mark Takashi as there own. So they both took a side and bit down hard, brawing blood.

"OW, what was that for?" she asked angrily. After, Naruto and Kyu forced their chakras into Takashi to form two fox tattoos, a red one and a blue one. The two explained that they wanted Takashi to be their only mates for life and because Takashi was emortal they had to figure out a way to be with her. The fox Tattoos will be their connection because of the chakra extnage they all will also live forever unless killed in battle. (Demons aren't emortal they just can live for a realy long time, THERE IS A DIFFERENCE)

****************LEMON END****************

After getting cleaned up the trio flamed out back to their living quarters deciding to sleep in the same bed. But when they all got back Takashi was aloud to go to sleep but Narut and Kyu had to have a 'talk' with Amy. Takashi then went to sleep and awoke the next morning to no Naruto and Kyu. She then got ready for another day of training and she then went into the main complex to have breakfast. When she arrived she found a broken and bloody Naruto and Kyu. She found out that they had a 'talk' with her mom explaining that this was to be a small sample of pain if they were to do 1 of 2 things. The first being that if they broke her daughters heart she would feed their souls to the shinikami so they'll sufer for all of eternety. The second being if they didn't address her as kaa-san from now on. Then the rest of the week went off with out too much of a problem except for the fact that Sephiroth and Sesshomaru kept trying to kill Naruto and Kyu for 'taking' their little sister's inoccence.

Then the final day came fore when Takashi, Naruto, and Kyu returned to Konoha.

"Naruto, Takashi, Kyuubi, I will be happy to give you all a blood line as a temporary goodbye gift." Amy said

She then formed three shinny orbs, all three were rainbow colored and she then stuck each orb into each person.

"I will explain in detail what each blood line will do. First Naruto, your bloodline will cancil out any level of the Sharingan as does all of your bloodlines. But your bloodline will alow you to summon dragons of any sort at any time. It will also allow you to summon evil pegases's, now before you start complaining, the evil pegases's wings are composed of black fire as well as the main. They also can breath black fire toward their enemies, the fire is under their complete controll, so even if they miss the fire will turn around keep going fallowing the enemy until their dead or until the hores gets board." she stoped to take a breath

"Next Takashi, your bloodline will alow you to controll all of the elements without the use of chakra and you can summon demonic snakes, including Manda without the need of a sacrifice and his older brother Orochi the eight headed eight taild snake."

"Last but not least Kyuubi, since your the Kyuubi you can summon your own kin, but I've made it so that you don't use any chakra to summon them and Pheonix."

Kyuubi then poofed back into Naruto's seal and they all prepare to leave. Amy then handed Naruto his sword and wished them all a hell of a time.

With this done and all byes done Naruto and Takashi flamed out near the gates of Konoha.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the long wait, I ment to update over the weekend but I have lots of projects to due. Plus exams are next Wednesday so I have alot of work to do. So if I'm late Im sorry but I have a life too people**

**REVIEW you dont have to be apart of fanfiction to review I take anonymus reviews as whell. **

**Until next time Ja ne.**


	4. Notice

Hello everyone sorry for not updating but I haven't been able to. And I wont be able to for a whille I don't have any time to update because I'm taking care of our new puppy until the end of summer. Then he will be both me and my sisters job because she wont have a job. Until then bye.


	5. Stupid computer

Hello every on this chapeter is going to be very short because my computer keeps hitting the back page tab and I have to keep typeing the same chapter over and over this being the 4 fucking time so Im going to do something some dont like but you know what fuck all of you cock suckers.

Naruto and Takashi get to see the Hokage with out the counsel messing with them. Thats because Im not going to make the Hokage a pussy in my story, you see he has permenintly disbanded the counsel. Naruto and Takashi are then given a house in the forest of konoha, after ariving Takashi (being a seals master) puts up a seal boundry around their home about 400 feet out in all direction. This will stop everyon from entering this area by making them forget what they were doing and then making them turn around and go home. Soon Naruto, Takashi, and Kyuubi all go to sleep because in the morning the two will be going to the acadamy to learn there for a year before graduation. This Chapter was to be called Go Hokage-sama Go but it will just be chap 4. I hate this stupid damn computer.

Now please leave any coments if you wish and hopefully next week I will have a new full chapter and not a summery if my computer doesnt keep hitting the back page buttion. Have a Nice day I know I will have a nice rest of the day because Im going to go out and kill furry little cretures.


	6. The Problem with schools

"People talking"

"**Demon talking**"

_"**Demon thinking/mind links**"_

_"People thinking/mind links"_

I own nothing and if I did Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't suck so much.

* * *

Wenesday Morning at the Acadomy

"Did you hear, were getting new students." Said a random male student.

"I think I heard it was a guy and a girl. _I just hope that this girl wont be after my Sasuke-kun_." One guess who this is. Just then Iruka walked in to the classroom.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Now please be seated and I will introduce our new students. Ok please come in now and state your names." Iruka finished. Both Naruto and Takashi walked in to the room in their normal cloths (but this is Konoha and their cloths are VERY strange to everyon in the room, recap Takashi is wearing Sora's final form and Naruto is wearing a skin black slevles shirt with black ninja pants that have a fire trim around the botom of the pants).

"Look at what their wearing." "I wonder wear I can find something like that" "They look like their from another land, I wonder if they are." chated many of the students

"QUIT ALL OF YOU!" Iruka said with his big head jutsu. "Now please introduce your selve."

"Gues I'll go firts" Naruto said as he steped to the front of the class. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Then Takashi steped forward and said "And I'm Ryu Takashi nice to meet you all."

"Now since you two are new and we're all dieing to get to know you two today i will do somthing different. Today will be a get to know Takashi and Naruto day with a question and answer seminar. Would that be alright with the two of you?" Iruka asked.

_"Hmmm, what do you think Naru-chan?"_ Thougt Takashi.

_"It's alright with me, I don't mind at all"_ Thaught Naruto.

"It's ok, we don't mind Iruka-sensie" Said Naruto.

"All right lets get started now who wants to ask the first question?" As Iruka asked all of the hands rose in the class. "Ok lets see, Kiba you can go first."

"Were did you two come from?"

"We've come from a small village across the ocean." Said Naruto.

"Next up would be Shikamaru." Iruka said.

"How trublesome but none the less. Can either one of you answer the question of What is the squar root of 12,600,876 without a calculator or with out writing it down on pape." (Yes I used a calculator for this). I wonder if either one of them will get it.

"I know I can't but I think Takashi can just give her a few more seconds." Just as Naruto finished his sentence.

"I've got it the answer is 3549.77126." Takashi answered

"How the hell did you get that answer." A random student asked

"I really dont know, I just got the answer in my head." she answered.

_"She's incredibly smart, I wonder if she's just going t be a book worm like Sakura or if she wants to be a konowchi?"_ Shika thought

"Next up would be Shino." Iruka continued on

"......."

"Do you have a question?" Naruto asked.

"I have a question. Do you like bugs?" Shino said after a pause.

"THATS YOUR QUESTION! Come on Shino you could have asked something a little cooler than that, like if they know any jutsus or stances." Hallored a random male student

"That's enough if thats the question Shino whishes to ask than thats, that." Stated Iruka

"To your question Shino, yea I like bugs, there pretty cool." Naruto answered.

"I don't mind them either. Oh and for the student who blurted out before yes we both know a few jutsus and a stance or two." Finished Takashi.

"Then show us!" Yeld a random female student

"Sorry but you'll just have to wait until we go outside to practice with one another to see what we can do." Naruto quickly said.

_"The girl is interesting, she may be good enough to be my girlfriend, I'll admit she is very pretty but pretty wont be enough for me, she must be power full enough to help me rebuild my clan."_ Thought a certin emo.

_"This is bad, this girl could totaly win my Sasuke-kun over easily, I have to upstage her so Sasuke-kun will know I'm the one for him."_ Who might this be.

_"This Naruto guy is pretty cute, maby I could get a date with him."_ Thought Hinata (she doesn't stuter in her mind). The day continued on with the students asking questions on the pair.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Thatsthe end of the day, now everyone tomorrow we will be out in the field for kunai throwing practice, and taijutsu practice. Then Friday we will practice on your genjutsus and some chakra control excersises. DISSMISED" Irukashouted. With that everyoneflooded out of the room to prepare for tomorrow. In the chaos of everyone leaving no one noticed that Naruto and Takashi had flamed away back to their new home.

T&N's Home(Takashi's and Naruto's Home)

"Today was a strange day. And strange enough I feel drained, how 'bout you Naru-chan?"

"I feel fine, hungry but fine. _Hay Kyuu wake up._ **_What is it Kit?_** _Can you make us some dinner, Takashi's__drained and I still need some more cooking lessons. So how 'bout it._ **_Fi_****_ne, you just owe me and the same goes for Takashi-kun._**" "Hay Takashi-kun, Kyuu will make us some dinner but we owe him."

"That's fine but you know I didn't like that emo kid."

"Really why was that?"

"**Hay I want to hear this, you usually like everyo****ne you come in contact with."** Kyuu said while he sat down on the coutch.

"Well, I'm not sure, It's just that I got this strange vibe from the boy. Like he just wants power or somthing." Answered Takashi

**"Well, I'll just keep an eye out on the boy ok."** Answered Kyuu as he set the table for their dinner. **"Come and get your seats."** He yelled. The night went on with Naruto and Takashi recaping on the day and the students. The three then cleaned up and went off to bed to 'renew' their bonds for one another.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update please comment, flag, or yell at me about my spelling errors I don't care. Also if you want to give me any ideas for future chapters, character couples, or character deaths please do let me know anything you want me to add or take out.

Kyuu: Listin to the author

Takashi: Hay will I be in anymore stories?

Author: Maybe its all up to my time and mind

Naruto: Sex is fun we should do it more often. You should also write out lemmon.

Author: Naruto shut up and I will right more lemmons, but I will not write any yuri, only yaoi and any combination of gangbangs. Ja ne all.


	7. The Problem with schools Part 2

"People talking"

"**Demon talking**"

_"**Demon thinking/mind links**"_

_"People thinking/mind links"_

I own nothing and if I did Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't suck so much.

* * *

Thursday Morning

The day was starting off well as Naruto and Takashi decided to walk to school, instead of hopping from roof to roof. The sun was shining, the birds singing, squirls playing with each other, yep everything was swell. Until a loud rumbling sound in the distance could be heard.

"What is that rumbling?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't know, lest stand off to the side, I have a feeling it's something horrible." Takashi said while moving to the side and Naruto soon fallowed suit. Not to long after a blue and white boy ran by at a fast pace(to the girls that was chasing him) and soon was accompanied by 20 girls yelling 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Even though I dislike the Uchiha boy, that's something I don't wish on anyone, fangirls are the scourge of this world and a disgrace to the konowchi." Said Takashi as she and Naruto fallowed the dust cloud to the academy.

Acadomy

As most of the girls fought over who would sit next to Sasuke, Takashi and Naruto came into the room to look for a suitable seat, with students that wouldn't bother them too much. That's when they spotted a girl sitting buy her self. They chose to sit with her, Naruto on one side Takashi on the other.

"Excuse me, are thees seats taken?" Asked Takashi.

"Eep, n-no there n-not." She answered.

_"She has confidence problems, I could use this to my advantage. If she comes to hate her family she could make a fine edition to my clan. I wonder if Riku would be interested in her, she is very cute."_ Takashi thought as she and Naruto sat down. "What's your name?" she asked

"Hi-Hinata"

"That's a nice name" Naruto commented.

Gaining some confidence at his complement "Do you really think so?" Hinata asked

"Yes I do think it's a nice name." Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to hang out with me and Naru-chan after school?" Takashi asked

"O-Ok." During the conversation Takashi had the feeling she was being watched.

_"Hey Naru-chan, can you check to see if anyone is watching me." **"No need I can tell who's watching you and it's the Uchiha."**_ **Kyuubi** answered_"How did you know it was the Uchiha?"_ Asked Naruto _**"That's easy, ever since you've aloud me to come and go when ever I want I've been using this spirit technique. It allows me to leave my body, or yours when I'm sealed, and watch what people are doing with out being noticed by any others, while maintaining constant contact with my body, or yours, so nothing bad can happen to me"**_ he finally finished.

_"Thanks, Kyuu-chan if I ever get into a fight with the Uchiha I will break something, and I will do it in a most painful way."_

_"Just don't kill him OK."_ Naurto comented

Soon the door slide open to reveal their teachers entering the noisy room. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled while doing his big head no jutsu.

"Now class pleas head out side to the field so we can begin on kunai and tiajutsu practice." Iruka finished. The class soon piled out side to the training field filled with dummies (not the students), targets.

"Ok this is how everything will work for the kunai practice. I will pick out a person's name from this hat so be attentive and ready when your name is called. "First up is Hinata." Iruka announced

_"Now I'll see if she is worth my time to become part of our plan."_ Takashi thought.

Even though Hinata was shy she was very good with her aim in that she hit the bull's eye in the targets. "Very nice Hinata." Iruka commented "Next up is Sasuke." Being the prodigy that he is, Sasuke hit all the targets bull's eyes. With a smirk he sat back down trying to ignore his fangirls.

"Now is Naruto." At the sound of his name everyone payed extra attention to him. _"Can I show off?"_ He asked _"Sure, why not I'm going to show off to."_ Takashi answered.

With that Naruto through the kunai with a little effort to have the kunai go half way through the tree. Everyone in the class was shocked and speechless to see what he did. Sasuke was seething with the thought that 'how could this nobody have more power than me, I must get it from him.' Allot of Sasuke's fan girls were trying to deny that this boy was stronger than their Sasuke, especially one very loud and pink fangirl.

"That's enough class, excelent job Naruto. We all need to move to a new tree seing as this one is out of use." The class then moved to a new tree and sat as they waited for the next name to be called.

"Next we have Takashi, pleas come up and don't hold back." Iruka told her.

"Fine have it your way." "Why did he tell her not to hold back, this is just great there goes 5 trees" Naruto said aloud.

"Oh shut up Naru-chan it's not going to be five." she said as she through the kunai with all her force making it go through 8 trees.

"Oops, sorry about the trees." Takashi apologised.

"My word, how on earth did you manage that, you must have had allot of prior training." Iruka said with bulging eyes.

_"This is perfect I couldn't ask for any other women that could be perfect for my children. If she could do that I wonder what else she could do? But first I need to prove that I'm a beter match for her than Naruto."_

_"This is horrible she's so strong, once she sees that that Naruto is a waste of her time she'll come after my Sasuke-kun, I'll have to find a way to beat her. I know I'll be her in the taijutsu match, no one can hit harder than I can."_ thought Pinkie

Half of the day went by with the kunai practice, the students were given a lunch break after words. Soon the lunch was over and it was time to do the taijutsu matches. All the students waited for Iruka to start the explanation on how the taijutsu matches would be done.

"Now as before I will pick a name out of this hat, then that person can choose who they want to fight. First up is Sakura, now choose who you want to fight." Iruka finished.

"I want Takashi." This choice shocked everyone because they were so used to Sakura always choosing Ino to go up against or one of Sasuke's other fangirls.

_"To easy"_ Thought both Sakura and Takashi

"Now please both of you take sides. Are you both ready?" Iruka asked while giving the girls a little space.

"Hai" both girls said.

Looking back and forth at both girls Iruka shouted "BEGIN."

Sakura started by going into a flawed taijutsu stance and then she chared. While she was doing this Takashi was having a quick conversation with Naruto.

_"Hay Naru-chan should I make this quick but pain full or pain full and slow?" "Hmm I say-" **"Slow and Pain full, show her who will be the top dog around hear."**_ Kyuubi said with allot of enthusiasm. _"Ok_"

At this point Sakura was 2 feet away from hitting Takashi in the jaw. Thinking she had the upper hand she added some chakra to her fist. Snapping back to reality Takashi's body reacted before she could really thing what she was about to do. Takashi's leg swung up and kicked Sakura right in her gut causing her to go flying back a good distance.

"Oops I wonder if she'll get up from that?" Thaught Takashi.

To Kyuubi's happiness Sakura struggled to her feet groaning the entire time. _"She was standing there lost in thought and her body reacted before she could, this girl is very interesting."_ thought a hidden Anbu

"Wow Sakura you actually managed to get up after that I'm not really impressed because that kick was just a reflex. If I was thinking about what I was doing that kick would have connected with your head." Takashi finished.

"Why you, you only got me because you caught me off guard that's all!" Sakura shouted.

"Really, I thought you were always off guard, how else could you explain how I managed to steal your dear love letter to Sasuke." She said while holding up a frilly pink letter.

"How-" "Now if you let me I will read it. Dear Sasuke-kun I love you so much and I know deep down you love me to. You just haven't realized it yet, and to prove my love I will- Oh how interesting. It says hear that she will defeat me and show you how strong she is, then with my defeat there will be no others that could compete on your level of skill"

"HAHAHAHA that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Naruto shouted "Look I can go toe to toe with Takashi-kun but she would be able to defeat me because she has a better endurance than me and if you can't defeat me then there's no way in the 9 levels of hell could you defeat her." He finished.

"We'll just see about that, now hear I come." Sakura said while charging at Takashi. But her speed had slowed(if thats posible) because she was still feeling the wound from earlier.

"I was going to make this slow and pain full for you but I've decided that I've had enough of your lip now usually I'd say something like go burn in hell" Takashi said while side stepping a punch from Sakura. "But I wont do that." With her finall words Takashi dashed to Sakura's left side, and she culled her left hand into a fist and connected it with Sakura's face. Sending her flying back into a tree making her go thought that tree and into the one behind it inturn nocking her out cold. "That knocked her? Hmm I'm not even left handed." she said while walking over to the audience.

"Class I'll be right back, I need to take Sakura to the Hospital now Mizuki will proctor you all until I get back." Iruka then pick up the sleeping pink haired banshee and took her to the hospital.

"Hay Naruto, why do you call Takashi, Takashi-kun wouldn't it be better for chan not kun?" Asked a random male student.

"Well that's simple, she doesn't like the suffix chan so I use kun while she uses chan for me and no I don't mind." Finished Naruto

"Oh, ok."

"Next up is Sasuke." Mizuki continued on.

"This is an easy win, unlike Sakura I'm not weak and I will defeat you." He said while pointing to Naruto

"Whatever lets just get this over with I'm tired."

"Are you both ready" "Hai" they both said in unison.

Sasuke started with a charge but all went black in a second of his charge thanks to Naruto knocking the Uchiha out with a quick chop to the back to his neck. This portion of the day went by quickly because two students were going at a time instead of one. Now the rest of the day was used as genjutsu practice, each student had to try and put the sensais into a genjutsu. Naruto made it so that Iruka and Mizuki both went into a world of Uber hot women that they would never be able to have in their life time. While Takashi had a little more disturbing genjutsu which was Iruka and Mizuki watching a forest burn and all of the most cutest animals in it all dieing from burning to death. After the day was done Takashi and Naruto invited Hinata to a picnic with them in a field Naruto had found.

Field

"Nice to see that you came Hinata-san" Takashi said as she greeted Hinata.

"O-oh nice t-to see y-you t-to." Hinata stammered to the two.

"So Hinata this may seem a little personal but I really would like to know why are you so shy?" Takashi asked

"We-well it's j-just that my f-father is v-very hard on m-me a-and my studies. He a-also is a-ashamed o-of who I'm not a-as cold as everyone else i-in m-my family."

"Well that's harsh, I know how about you train with us and if anything ever bugs you you could always stay with us." Naruto offered.

"Really then if it's all right I would like to come and live with you two."

"Well that was quick, not that I'm complaining or anything but why?" Takashi asked

"It's simple I hate my family and if I could I would love to get rid of all of them." Hinata said truthfully

"We'll this works to our advantage, I wont tell you everything about me and Takashi-kun hear but I will tell you that that wish of yours may come true." Naruto said.

With that said the three went home to prepare for the upcoming months because they would all be very interesting.


	8. Change of Plans

"People talking"

"**Demon talking**"

_"**Demon thinking/mind links**"_

_"People thinking/mind links"_

I own nothing and if I did Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't suck so much.

* * *

Friday

"Good morning Naru-chan, Kyu-chan." Takashi said with a yawn as she sat up between the two.

"Ughhh." Naruto groaned while he curled up into a ball under the blanket

**"Mornin love how are you feeling after last night?"** Kyu asked as he rapped his tails around Takashi's waste.

"Fine, but I think the one you should be asking that question is Naru-chan over hear."

**"Well its his own fault for over doing himself last knight. He should know his limits."**

Flash back

Right now Naruto and Kyu were sitting in the living room reading a novel and just enjoying each other's company. Unbeknown to them, they were going to be in for a wild night.

"Hay Naru-chan, Kyu-chan can you two come and help me?" Takashi yelled from inside the room.

"What do you need help with?" Naruto yelled back.

"My hair is caught in my jackets' zipper, and I can't get it out." She yelled back.

**"Ok but why do you need both of us?"** Kyu yelled.

"Because the hair that's caught isn't the one on my head. That should get their attention." She smirked. With that comment the two quickly put down their books and walked to their bed room. Naruto and Kyu entered the room, then everything went black and the door behind them slammed shoot.

"You have fallen into my trap." Then before their eyes could go to night vision they were knocked out.

**"Uugg, what happened? I can't see."** Said Kyu. **"Hay Naruto you awake?"**

"Now I'm, what happened to us. The last thing I remember is going after Takashi in the room and then-"

"I knocked you two out." Takashi butted in. "And I know you two can feel that your hung up by your wrist, and don't try to escape I've specially designed these chains so that your chakra is absorbed and sent to another dement ion so you can't over load the system."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Asked Naruto.

"First I will take off your blind folds, and then I will begin my treatment." Finish Takashi. So Takashi removed the blind folds from Naruto and Kyu, the two were shocked to see Takashi in nothing but a thong, bra, and boots. They then noticed the table of tools lined across in what seemed to be a specific order.

**"Umm, Takashi love what are you going to do with all of that stuff."** Kyu asked.

"It's very simple, each item hear does something, but I won't use all of the items on this table, I'm just going to use one tonight."

"And what item will you use?" Asked Naruto.

"Well it is a little, itty bitty whip." Takashi grinned "Were going to play a little game, if you two submit to me and swear on your lives as demons to do whatever I want." She finished. "So what will it be my little kitsunes."

_"Wanna see how far we can go?" "**Sure, Naruto and I bet I can last longer that you can."**_

"Sorry, Takashi we don't want to submit." Naruto spoke up.

"Fine have it your way."

20 Minutes Later of constant wipes to every part of their body (not including their dicks)

**"OH GOD I CAN"T TAKE IT ANY MORE!"** Now this surprised Takashi as this scream erupted from Kyu and not Naruto first.

"Really I thought that you would be second to quite. Naruto will you continue resisting me or do you give?" Takashi questioned.

_**"How much more can you take?"**_ _"I can't take much more of this, but I won't give in yet."_

"I won't give up yet. Do what you want to me." Naruto huffed out.

_"Hmm, he's a stubborn one, but I will break him."_ Thought Takashi.

30 Minutes Later

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, I GIVE I GIVE."

"It's about time Naruto, anymore of that and you would be sore for a week." Kyu commented from the bed (before Takashi started whipping Naruto some more she undid Kyu, and he went and got ready for bed too sore to do anything).

"Naruto that was a lot of pain you endured. You're going to feel this in the morning, well have a nice night." With that said Takashi untied Naruto and they all went to bed.

End Flash back

**"I guess your right."**

"Both of you, shut up."

"Oh Naru-chan, make me." Takashi giggled as she got up and went into the shower.

"Damn that girl."

**"Naruto, do you think were wiped?"**

"Partly."

**"Not fully and how do you see that If I may ask?"**

"..."

**"Ha you cant come up with anything can you."**

"Shut up! I have something I just cant think of it at the moment."

**"Whatever"** he said while rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"Well that was nice, I'll be down stairs making breakfast. What do you two wa-" DING DONG DING DONG

_"Wonder who would be at the door this early?"_ Takashi thought. "Coming, coming." She yelled while she ran to the door.

"Naruto do you know who that could be?"

"No idea, so you should go back into the seal just encase they come in hear."

"Fine."

At front door with Takashi

She opened the door to her surprise Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doing hear this early?"

"I've come hear seeking your help about leaving my home."

"Oh really, come in come in." She said as she stepped to the side letting Hinata into the house.

_"Naru, Kyu it's Hinata. She's come to ask for some help. So since she's hear early I'm going to make some Kage bushins and send them to school for us so we can hear what she has to say. So get your ass down hear."_

"Hinata, I was just about to make some breakfast, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

30 Minutes Later

Naruto poofed down stairs "Mornin Hinata."

"Good Morning Naruto-kun."

"Naru-chan please sit down so I can explain what's going to happen from now on after Hinata kindly tells us how she managed to leave home."

"It wasn't easy and it came with a price, I haven't left home completely yet. My father said that if I could be Neji-kun in a one-on-one fight and I can't use my beyakugan in the fight either." Hinata said with her head down.

"WHAT that's completely unfair!" Naruto shouted

"Actually this will be very entertaining." grinned Takashi.

"How so?" They both asked

"It's very simple, I will train Hinata in a special room that I've made that slows down time to what ever I want. Right now the room is programed so that if a minute goes by outside the room a year will go by in the room. With that kind of time I will be able to have you trained in so many arts that you will wipe the floor with Neji, and we will be doing this for how ever long you have to train for this battle." She explained

**_"When did you create this room?"_** Kyu asked "Just recently." **_"Why did you make a room like that?"_** he questioned again "Simple, I was board and I wanted to screw around with some time manipulation." She answered truthfully.

"So Hina, how long do you have to train?" Naru answered.

"I have a week, right at dawn next Friday." she answered

"That's more than enough time to get you ready." Takashi answered "Now while our clones are at school you'll need to learn a lot about the two of us since you will be living with us. I will explain everything you need to know and that will be everything so please listen up to what I have to say."

With that Takashi explained everything from her being the daughter of Amaterasu and Chaos, to the lies the village spread about the 'death' of they Kyuubi, as well as Minato being Naruto's father. Takashi also described her brothers and the skills they had, finally she explained the true reason why they were hear.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but destroying the leaf seems like a waste to me." Hinata said

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"How's this, instead of destroying the leaf you make your own hidden village and dominate all the villages by recruiting all of the people that no one else want. Such as the missing S-nin and also a place that will welcome out cast of all sorts, including demons, half-demons, hybrids, and anything else that need a home." Hinata finished. At this point Kyu is out and about in the house.

**"That's a very interesting thought, what do you all think I'm up for it."** Kyu said.

"That would be interesting to see, having our village demolish theirs in the Chunnin exams. Since it will be two years before the Chunnin exams, there will be plenty of time to make a small village with the help of mom and my brothers."

"Wait, how are we supposed to be apart of that village if were apart of this one?" Naruto answered

**"I think I might have the answer."** Kyu interjected **"If your mom's village was made she could employ a shinobi diplomatic trade."** he finished

"What's that?" Everyone asked in unison

**"This diplomatic action hasn't been done in some time and the only people that will remember are the old folks in this village. The Shinobi trade is when two villages choose as many shinobi of their village as they want to send to the other village to stay their as a good will token. Now the best choice is to choose a genin because then your not choosing any one that would be very important to the village if an attack were to happen."** Kyu finished

"How on earth do you know about that?" Hinata asked

**"Easy, I've been around for hundreds of thousands of years, I know what its like to be apart of a village and I know once the papers are final there's no backing out of it. Also only the shinobi can live in the village, if its a kid with a family that family cant go. So think about it if we play our cards right the village will be begging to have Naruto here taken away from this village."** Kyu finished.

"That's absolutely brilliant, but were will this village be?" Naruto asked.

"It could be a village hidden in the shadow, The location would be up in the mountains to the far north of hear." Takashi stated

**"The way you said that, it sounded like you know the place."** Kyu said

"I do know the area up there."

"How?" Naruto and Hinata asked.

"It's was a birthday present from my brothers, they gave me the deed to all of the land owned in that area." Takashi stated nonchalantly

"OK, back to business. How are we going to finance a village?" Naruto questioned.

**"I can help start it up and run it for approximately 8 years or more."** Kyu said.

"Don't tell us, over the years you've collected valuable items that are worth millions now." Hinata said.

**"Ding Ding we have a winner. Also for shinobi I can get my clan and several other clans to aid us."** He finished

"So this solves everything just about, but I'm still worried what if you and Hinata aren't picked for the shinobi trade." Naruto nervously stated.

"Well then we sneak into the old mans office change the names on the papers after they've been signed and go with it." Takashi said.

"How do you know we wont get caught." Hinata said.

"Simple I'll get Sephiroth to do it." she answered.

**"How do you know he'll do it?"** Kyu asked.

"Because I'd do just about anything to get you all out of this pathetic village." Sephiroth said as he flamed into the room. And in a flash Naruto was stuck to the sealing as he had reverted to his demon state, Hinata had jumped up and had pulled out two kunai ready to attack the intruder, while Takashi and Kyu were both sitting in their chairs.

**_"Damn he scared me good thing I can keep my composure."_** Thought the king of foxes.

"Brother how are you?"

"This is your brother, he is very tall." Hinata stated as she settled back down.

"Sephiroth can you please not sneak up on us like that." Naruto huffed out as he jumped down from the roof.

"No." was his only answer. "And I'm fine, thank you for asking Takashi."

"Now before you ask, yes I heard everything you four were talking about." Sephiroth said.

**"How did you hear what we were talking about?"** Kyu asked.

"Do you two relay think that we just let you two have our little sister, then you must be out of your minds. Remember we will kill you if you ever hurt her."

_"That's a comforting thought"_ thought Naruto and Kyu.

"Now all of this has been accomplished all ready." Sephiroth started

"How can all of this have been accomplished if we just thought of the idea." Naruto butted in.

"Simple, Mom just asked a few of her time traveling friends to go back in time and establish a village in the mountains. Because of it's location it hasn't been found out by the other villages yet, but soon Mom will come to this village and try to enact the shinobi trade. Kyuubi, you don't need to sustain the village, and you all don't need to worry about people running the village either. All of that has been taken care of, including who will be shinobi and who wont." Sephiroth finished.

"This is great, so when will Mommy get hear?" Takashi asked.

"She just no approaching the front gates." Sephiroth stated as he flamed away to be with his family.

* * *

Author: Sorry for the long wait, school has been hectic. The other reason for taking so long to update was because I took the time to read Fruit Basket from the begining to the end and for all of you who haven't hears a spoiler, AKITO'S A GIRL.

Naru&Kyu: Huray for an update.

Author: I'll try to update quicker for the next chapter, and try and not make it too long. Next chapter Getting the hell out.


	9. Getting the Hell Out

"People talking"

"**Demon talking**"

_"**Demon thinking/mind links**"_

_"People thinking/mind links"_

I own nothing and if I did Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't suck so much.

* * *

Front Gates

Two Chunnin were standing guard at the entrance of Konoha when they spotted three people coming toward them. "Hay some people are coming, get ready." said Chunnin # 1. Soon the three were at the front gate. The middle person was a women, the one to her left was a very tall man with an even longer sword and a trench coat, and finally the one on her right was a man of medium height, he also carried a sword. But what made him stand out was the odd looking mask that the man wore, it didn't resemble any animals and the man's eyes were that of black around the eye and yellow for his eye color.

"Halt state your business for coming hear." Chunning # 2 demanded.

"I'm hear to speak with your Hokage about some arangments dealing with my village as I'm the leader of it." Said Amy in a very sweet tone.

"Alright my comrade hear will guide you to the tower so you can speak with Hokage-sama." Said Chunnin # 2 as he pointed to Chunnin # 1. With that said the Chunnin lead the trio to the Hokages office.

Hokage Office.

Knock knock. "Come in." Said the Hokage.

"Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama, but the leader of a village has come to meet with you about some matters." The Chunnin said as he lead the three into the room to leave the group to their discussion.

"First I belive introductions are needed. I am the Hokage of this village, Sandami, its a pleasure to meet you all." Sandami finished( if his name is wrong I don't care).

"Nice to meet you to, I am the Yuki no Kaze, my name is Amaterasu. The man to my left is Sephiroth and he's one of my three Sannin, as for the man on my right he's an Elite Anbu, his name is Ichigo." Amy finished. The two men nodded toward the old leader.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I must question why have you chosen to come out your self and great me. Why not just send a messenger bird requesting a proper meeting, and were is this villeage of yours located." Sandami asked.

"It's very simple my village is located very far north of hear, high in the mountains. It would take too long fro a messenger bird to make it down hear, we could possible send down messages with our summons but I'm afraid that may cause a stir. As our summons are that of dragons and phoenixes and such." she finished.

"That would be a problem, but don't worry I'll send out a message to all of the village about the new messenger birds so it wont make too much of a stir. Now that that's out of the way, what is it that your village wants with ours?" He asked.

"We were hoping to start a Shinobi exchange program to have our villages in good standings with each other." Amy said straight to the point.

"That would be a good way to have our villages start out with one another, but I will be the one to choose what gennin will go with the council's help of course, as I know you will choose who will come. How many gennin will you want to trade?"

"Three will be enough."

"Alright, I will have a hotel ready for while you wait for which gennin that will be chosen. Now please fallow the anbu to your temporary home."

Some time later in a Counsel meeting

"Good afternoon everyone, I have called you all here to discus a new diplomatic agreement with the Snow village. The diplomatic agreement would be a Shinobi exchange program and this should be known by all of you since it's required for you to learn in upon becoming a council member." Said the Hokage. "Now who do you wish to recommended for departure?" He asked.

"I recommend Uzumaki Naruto, and his companion." Said a civilian counsel member.

"With him gone our village will be pure." Whispered another civilian counsel member.

"I also recommend my daughter Hinata." Hiashi said.

"Hiashi-san why do you want your daughter to leave?" Asked Donzo.

"Its simple, I was planning to disown her and make Hanabi the Heiress of the family, because Hinata has failed to live up to what the family looks forward to in a future leader." Hiashi finished.

"Are we all in agreement with the three choices, Uzumaki Naruto, Ryu Takashi, and Hyuuga Hinata?" Asked the Hokage, and all the members nodded their heads yes. "Then it's settled, thous three will depart as soon as possible and we will wait to see which gennin they will send in response. Now you all are dismissed." Finished the Hokage.

Back at his office

bird, please give out these messages, Uzumaki Naruto, Ryo Takashi, and Hyuuga Hinata are to prepare to depart for the Snow village within the hour so they all can be on their way to the village. As well as inform the Yuki no Kaze of the choices that have been made. Lastly I would like you to send out a message to all of the Shinobi stating that if they see any strange looking creatures flying toward the village, not to attack it as it will be caring messages from the Snow village." Sandami said as he sent the Anbu on her way.

A few hours later we find our happy group of six(not including Kyu), on the road to their new permanent home.

"Were far enough away to warp right to the village, when we arrive I will let you all have the rest of the day off but tomorrow I will start to train Hinata-chan." Amy announced as she sent all of them to the village.

"Hay Kyu-chan you can come out now." Takashi said. Poof, and out came Kyu in all his foxy glory. "And you Naru-chan, you can take that genjutsu off."

"Finlay, oh Takashi isn't their someone you wanted to introduce Hinata to?" Naruto commented.

"Yes, yes there is. Hay mom I'll see you later on tonight ok, Hinata and I have some people to meet, now lets go Hina." Takashi said as she grabbed Hinata's hand and flamed away to see Riku.

**"I've got a question, who are going to be the people that you send to Konoha?"**Asked Kyu.

"I will be Tanta, Kimi, and Yanza. They know not to stand out and try to be average when it comes to skill level, now please excuse me I must go and finalize what must be done so long." She said as she flamed away with Ichigo and Sephiroth.

**"And we're left alone, what do you want to do kit."**

"Easy go and sleep because as soon as tomorrow come were going to be very busy with taking over syndicates and hunting down missing nin."

**"True, well lets go to be."**Kyu finished as the duo went off to find their new home.

With Takashi and Hinata

"Hay Riku, I've found you. I would like you to meet Hinata, she will be helping us take over the Shinobi nations."

"Nice to meet you. _She's very cute, I wonder if she would like to go out tonight?_" He thought.

"It's nice to meet you to. _Man what a looker, there's no way he can be single._" Hinata thought.

"I'm going to go now, so play nice." Takashi flamed away.

"_Well that's nice._So Hinata, you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure." The twosome left to have a good night out, knowing that the fallowing few months are going to be hectic.

* * *

Naru: Now to take over the Akatsuki.

Kyu: And their will be yaoi but no lemons.

Author: Hears a sneak peak Orochimaru wont get Sasuke.

Gaara Chibi: Read and Review.


	10. Notice 2

Over the next two weeks I wont update but I will be taking in any advice that people may wont, like shorter chapters or couple parings. If anyone wonts to add anything or wants me to try a few things I'll be happy to take your advice.

Happy Turkey Day and for all that don't celebrate turkey day, happy holidays what ever they may be.


	11. Wave and Voting

"People talking"

"**Demon talking**"

_"**Demon thinking/mind links**"_

_"People thinking/mind links"_

I own nothing and if I did Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't suck so much.

* * *

The Next Day

"Good morning, Takashi, Naruto, Kyu," Amy greeted the three. "Say, where's Hinata?" She asked.

"She's still a sleep, she didn't get in until late last night." Takashi answered.

"That's fine, I don't need her until later. For now I will be giving you all your assignments for the next two years," Amy started.

"Wait, how do you know that all of the asinments you give us will last us a year?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy, I'm a Goddess with the power to control time, I can easily estimate how long the jobs I've picked for you will take," She answered.

"Oh"

"Now if there aren't any more interruptions, you three will be doing a total of 3 jobs. They are all written down on the scroll I will be handing you so you three can decide which job you want to do first. But I will give you a brief over view of the 3 jobs," Amy stopped to catch her breath.

"The first job is that you must go to wave and start a trade route with them among other things. The second job is to take down or bring in the upcoming organizations, one is called Akatsuki, and the other is known as Organization 13. The final job is that when your done with the first two you will spend the rest of the time looking for other demon containers to join our ranks. Now you three are dismissed," Amy finished. With that the three went to a quiet training field to decide what course of action they should take.

"What do you think we should start with?" Asked Takashi.

**"I think we should start the Wave mission,"** Said Kyu.

"Ok, I'll read it out loud," Naruto said.

Wave mission.

This mission will be in two parts, the first being the elimination to Gato. The second being the rebuilding of Wave and keeping them from trading with Konoha.  
Part One: You all will a short time of 5 days to eliminate Gato, he is to reason Wave is a poor and horrible place to grow up in. With him gone the town will be able to open trade routs to other villages to be able to flourish.  
Part Two: Within thous 5 days you three will also need to build the birgde to open the trade routs. With this done, at no charge, the village will be very happy to start to send word out about our village and we will be able to get more and more jobs out side the village. Now the reason I don't want wave to trade with Konoha is because I hate that village. Now the reason for the time limit is because when you all get there the bridge builder will have left to go to Konoha looking for an escort back to his village to keep him safe until the bridge is built. It will take him 3 days to get to Konoha and 3 days to come back. Once the builder is back he will see that everything is great and will want to see who did all of this and that team will be you three, with Kyu as your temporary sensai. Now the Konoha nins will be mad at you, Takashi and Naurto, especially since you all left the village, the builder will want to know the story about why there's a grudge between you all. You two will tell the old man about the trade as well and how Naruto was treated before as a child on private terms. This will insure that Wave will only be loyal to us and all the easier to take over.

"That was a mouth full." Naruto finished.

**"We should leave this morning to well be their in the afternoon. When we get there we will talk to who ever is in charge and then well get straight to capturing and publicly eliminating Gato."** Kyu stated. With that settled the three set out to head to Wave to get their first job done.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to get into the Wave mission as it would have been too long for me to write and for some to read. Each job will be a chapter I want to have a vote for both organizations as to who will live and who doesn't. I really want reader participation on this and if no one votes I will kill of either half the organizations members or just about all of them, The list will show who I'm willing to kill it will NOT include Xion because she wont be in my story, Axel, Roxas--- Itachi, and Kisami, your choices are

**Organization 13**

Demyx----------Luxord-------------Xaldin----------Xigbar-----------Xemnas------------Saïx----------Marluxia------------Lexaeus-------------Zexion----------Larxene--------------- Vexen.

**Akatsuki**

Pain(all bodies)-------------Nagato-------------Tobi-----------------Deidara------------------Zetsu---------------Sasori------------------Hidan-------------------Kakuzu----------------Konan

Read, Review and Vote or watch people die. I might include Itachi and Kisami in the death tole if I get no co-op on this, limit 5 votes per person of people on list(each list is separate and so is the limit. For example you could vote 5 time for all people in both organizations who are on the list.) and if you don't understand you vote for the ones you **want** to die.


	12. And it starts

Wave

"Hay look, there's the village," Takashi pointed ahead of the trio.

"**You two, I've been thinking. Who else could be in charge of Wave other than Gato? Then it struck me, no else could. So I was thinking lest scout out the area, which ever one of us finds Gato don't engage him. First go out and find a secluded area, flare your chakra to give out your location and well meet you there**," Kyu announced.

"That sounds good, what do you think, Takashi?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine with me,"

"**Well then see you two later, I'll take the North, Takashi take the South, Naruto you will take the East and a clone of yours will take the West. Understood**,"

"Hai," Naruto and Takashi said in unison.

Night Fall

Takashi was jumping through the forest when she came across a very large mansion._ "I wonder who lives hear?"_ Knowing full well that no one else could afford such a commodity in such a horrid economy except one man, Gato. _"Better confirm my target and not just assume he's in there. All right time to get to work_," Takashi then found an easy way into the mansion by using the ceiling. She heard talking coming from one of the rooms and decided to investigate, thus she fazed through the wall into the room without a sound and there were seven people in the room. One was a short chubby man who had two thugs next to him and the other four were ninja. Two were identical twins, one was a tall man with bandages rap around his mouth, and the last was of a small build and had an anbu mask on.

"Now listen up, that bridge builder has gone to Konoha to get protection while he works on the bridge. I want you four to go and eliminate him before he gets back to the village and I don't want any screw ups, is that clear?" The chubby man asked.

"Hai, hai Gato, we understand what we need to do, but is it really necessary to have all of us go?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes, because if you two fail the first attempt then Zabuza can clean up the rest. Now I want all of you to leave this instant," Gato answered and demanded.

"_So Gato is hear, better go and get every so we can take out these thugs,"_ Takashi thought as she fazed out of the house and to a clearing far from the mansion. "That Zabuza fellow would make a great addition to our ranks. Enough of that time to call Naru-chan and Kyu-chan," Takashi said as she flared her chakra. Then a few seconds later Naruto and Kyu flamed in to were Takashi was.

"**So you found our target,"** Kyu said.

"Yep, he lives in a very large mansion to the south. I went inside to confirm the Gato was inside and he was. At the time he was sending the missing nin to go and eliminate the bridge builder, so now we should capture Gato," Takashi said.

"**Yes we should, but this job won't take all three of us. Naruto your best at using shadow clones, I want you to raid all of Gato's possessions so we can give them to Wave to help jump start their economy,"** Kyu announced.

"Fine, lets get this over with, Oh and before I go can I kill every one that stands in my way?" Naruto asked.

"**That would be the only way I'd have it Naruto,"** Kyu grinned with his own blood lust coming forth. So then Naruto went to the back of the mansion while Kyu and Takashi both fazed into the side to the mansion to find Gato.

"**So were do you think he'll be?"** "Don't know, but I can track him down by using his sent and he smells of booze and woman. It's so horrid, hey I found him. He's in that room, the one down the hall on the right." **"All right time to capture the drunk."** Kyu and Takashi fazed into the room to were Gato and his two thugs were. The three of them were about to have their way with three young helpless woman. But that never happened as Takashi jumped down and sliced Gato's thugs in two using nothing but her claws.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Gato asked as he fell to the ground trying to crawl away.

"I'm the one that will bring you to justice," Takashi said as she summoned some plants to tie up Gato. While she was doing this Kyu was freeing the woman.

"**It's ok, your all free now, if you wish you all could return with my team to our village were you could make a new life,"** Kyu offered.

"Could we really do that?" One girl asked.

"Of course, my sensei would never lie about something like that," and just when Takashi had finished talking there was a giant explosion in the west wing of the mansion.

"**We better get out of hear before our new comrades are dead from the building collapsing,"** Kyu said nonchalantly, he then summoned three horse sized Kitsunes to carry the three girls out of the house. Takashi, Kyu, and the three girls all went into the yard a good distance from the house just incase the whole thing went up in flames. Which it did thanks to two giant Dragons bursting out of the house. One Dragon was caring a lot all of Gato's stolen goods, such as gold/money/rubies/gems and the like, and the second dragon was caring all of the women that had been used for Gato's thugs.

"Hay guys look what I found," Naruto announced as he flamed near Takashi and Kyu.

"**Good going kit, you killed everyone in the mansion. You didn't even save me one person to torture,"** Kyu complained.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Enough of that, you three girls will ride along with the others to your new home, our village, there the Dragon will explain to our Kage what has happened hear and you all will be treated with respect. So have a nice trip," Takashi said as she lifted the three girls onto the Dragons back and sent it on its way.

"So what do we do with him?" Naruto asked pointing to Gato.

"**Well, it's almost morning so we should head to town dragging Gato with a rope so all can see. Then well publicly execute him and finish the bridge with days to spare."** Kyu said. So the three headed off to the village at a comfortable pace so they would get there when many people are in the streets.

Wave Village

Our trio were now walking down the street in the middle of the day dragging Gato by a piece of rope drawing the attention of everyone in town.

"Look its Gato," "He's been captured," "This is great," shouts like these could be heard all over the village.

"**Hello Wave village, I am Kyu and I'm the sensei of the two you see before you their names are Naruto Uzumaki, and Takashi Ryu. My village is the village hidden in Snow, we received word that this village was being ruled by a horrible man and my orders were to capture him and have him publicly executed in front of the village. We are doing this free of charge in hoping that Wave will open a trade route for our village, is that acceptable?"** Kyu finished

"Of course," "How could we say no to our saviors," "Thank you all so much," came the praise from the villagers. After settling down Gato was executed soon after, then Naruto, Kyu, and Takashi all made 200 shadow clones each and finished the bridge in less than an hour and to thank the heroes the bridge was called the Great Takashi, Naruto, and Kyu bridge. The rest of the days went by quickly for the trio as they waited for the bridge builder to return by request of the villagers they also gave the village all of the goods that had been taken from Gato to them to help jump start their economy and help them out in the long run. The day finally came when the bridge builder made his way home, and it shocked him to his core. When he had left his village it was dark and dismal, now the village was bustling and the bridge had been built. The team that was with him were also astounded at what hat happened, they were also curious as to who was the cause of what had happened in Wave. That's when everyone spotted the name of the bridge, The Great Takashi, Naruto, and Kyu bridge.

"Waite Naruto and Takashi did this? That's not possible; they left for the Snow village the day before yesterday. How could they manage to do this in such a short time," Screeched Sakura.

"I hate to agree with her, but she does have a point. I would love to find out exactly how all this came to be," Sasuke said with a sneer. The bridge builder caught their anger in the way they addressed the names on the bridge. Waiting to address this later the bridge builder escorted the team to his house to get answers from his daughter and grandson.

Bridge Builder House

Knock Knock. "I wonder who that could be?" Asked Inari's mother. "Coming," she opened the door to reveal her dad in the door way with the Konoha team.

"Oh father welcome home, I happy you made it back safely," She said as she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you two, please let me in so I can ask you what happened to the village while I was gone" the builder said.

"Oh well you made great timing because the ones responsible are sitting in the dinning room. I'll introduce you to our guest," She said happily. At hearing the prospect of meeting Naruto and Takashi, the team perked up.

"Takashi-chan, Naruto-kun, Kyu-kun this is my father and the bridge builder for this village, Tazuna," she announced.

"**Tazuna, it's a pleasure to meet you, your daughter and grandson has told us so much about you. Please sit we know you have a lot of questions regarding how your village has prospered in the 6 days since your departure."** Kyu said as he shook the hand of Tazuna.

"We would also like to know how you all managed to do this, especially you two, Takashi and Naruto, since you both left the village two days ago," Kakashi said to Kyu.

"**That all can be explained in a short time but please you all must be tired from your long trip. Let's have some tea first than discuss everything,"** Kyu said politely.

1 Hour Later

"**Now that were all settled I'll explain everything to you all. You see my Kage planed on having the trade go off with out too much of a problem. As soon as that was done she was going to send two of the three on their first mission. The mission was picked at random and so was the sensei. Now before you jump to any conclusions I am not going to be their permanent sensei, he or she is being chosen as we speak. Back to the mission, I was given all information regarding this mission. Our man objection to freeing Wave was because the people were being suppressed and my Kage hated that. So she sent us hear to free the village and maybe even open a trade route with this village,"** Kyu finished.

"That's very interesting, but how did you all take out Gato and revitalize the village?" Sai asked surprising the rest of his team since he never seemed to talk.

"**I didn't mention that sorry. It's very simple my team found Gato, captured him alive, stole all of his goods, gave them to the village, and had him publicly executed after making sure all of his thugs were dead,"** Kyu said nonchalantly.

"That's a load of hog wash. There's a small chance I could see Naruto killing some one, but not Takashi. There's just no wa-" Just then Takashi was standing behind Sasuke with a sword in his shoulder.

"AAAHHH," Sasuke screamed from the pain.

"Listen hear Uchiha, don't ever underestimate me because the next time you do I'm going to rip your precious little eyes out," Takashi whispered in his ear, and then she ripped the sword out of his shoulder and returned to her original spot.

"Takashi that was-" Kakashi started but never finished.

"**Kakashi, don't you finish that sentence because it was uncalled for what the Uchiha had said. You never question the abilities of any ninja because it will cost you your life and you of all people should know this,"** Kyu said angrily. Snapping back into reality was about to shout in defense of her Sasuke-kun when Tazuna spoke up.

"Can someone please enlighten me on what the hell is the problem between you guys?" Tazuna asked.

"Takashi, Naruto, and another named Hinata went to the Snow village because of a village exchange program. Many people were happy that these two left but some are seeing for what it really is, a betrayal. You two didn't even object to having to go, so it's a betrayal in my book," Sakura said in her banshee voice.

"If you lived the life I did you wouldn't object either," Naruto commented. Before Kakashi could stop Sakura from asking, she had asked the one question Naruto would never lie about.

"And what life would that be?" Sakura demanded more than asked.

"The day I was born some one tried to kill me and ever since that day until I left with Takashi people have been trying to kill me. I never had any kind of friend and all people did was hate me. That's the type of life I had any more questions." Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this.

"Yong man, I would be honored to have my village open a trade route with your village and I would like you Konoha team to report back and say that Wave will no longer welcome your ninja. Now please leave I will send the money that is owed to you when I'm able to," Tazuna said with malice dripping from his words.

"**Tazuna, please let my village cover everything that is owed, we wouldn't want you having to pay so much money when you need to concentrate on your village,"** Kyu kindly offered.

"That's very generous of you and I will take that offer, now you four heard so please leave my residence," Tazuna said as he held the door open for them to leave. Team 7 left Tazuna and his gests alone; they had a few questions of their own to ask the man.

"Tazuna, I have a question for you. Did you confront any enemy ninja on your way hear?" Takashi asked.

"Yes we did, but their all dead. Kakashi and his team killed all of the enemy ninja that came after me. Why do you ask?" Tazuna replied.

"Oh no reason just curious as to what you went through on your way hear," She answered back.

"**Tazuna, it's been great. My team and I must be heading back to our village and to help you if you get any trouble from Konoha my village will be sending anbu to stay and live amongst your people. They also will help with any crime that may occur hear in your village,"** Kyu said.

"It was nice to meet all of you. Do visit anytime you wish, and have a safe journey home," Tazuna said as he escorted the trio out of the house and bid them a final Ja ne.

"So sensei what's our next target? Organization 13 or the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"**I was thinking about Organization 13 because in the Organization I have a few friends that could help with turning them to our cause or eliminating them,"** Kyu answered.

"Then it's settled, Organization 13 is up next," Takashi said as the trio left bounding through the trees to their next target. Unknown to them that they were being watched by a cretin team leader.

"_That's interesting, I better let Hokage-sama know about this,"_ thought Kakashi as he left to rejoin his team on their way home.

Author Note: You all still have a week to vote on who dies for Organization 13 and two weeks for the Akatsuki, so please vote.

Kyu: Review and Vote


	13. Mission Start

Clearing

"**All right team our next mission is to take down Organization 13. Takashi if you will please read us the info on the Organization member."** Kyu asked.

"Fine hears what is says," Takashi took out and opened the scroll to start reading the info.

_No. 1 Xemnas- weapons Ethereal Blades, he's the leader of the Organization and possesses power of Nothingness._

"That's a strange power," Naruto commented.

"**And control over Chaos is not, now please continue,"** Kyu butted in.

_No. 2 Xigbar- weapon Arrowguns, he manipulates space to elude foes._

_No. 3 Xaldin-weapon Lances, he uses wind to wield his six lances in a deadly dance of offence and defense._

_No.4 Vexen- weapon Shield, he uses ice to bind his foes and thinks of everyone as subjects._

_No. 5 Lexaeus- weapon Axe Sword, the strongest member physically and he uses the power of Earth._

_No. 6 Zexion- weapon Lexicon, he uses illusions to manipulate foes and he's the tactician of the group._

_No. 7 Saix- weapon Claymore, he's the right hand man to Xemnas, usually calm except when exposed to the moon which turns him berserk._

_No. 8 Axel- weapon Chakrams, he wields fire and is a wise guy._

_No. 9 Demyx- weapon Sitar, he's very lazy but when push comes to shove he fights with his mastery over water._

_No. 10 Luxord- weapon Cards uses cards with deadly precision and can manipulate time._

"**Now that's a strange weapon, I wonder how he'll fare in a fight,"** Kyu questioned.

"If you don't mind I'd like to continue," Takashi said to Kyu.

_No.11 Marluxia- weapon Scythe, and he controls flowers._

_No. 12 Larxene- weapon Knives, the only girl in the Organization and she controls lightning._

_No. 13 Roxas- weapon Keyblade, he controls the light._

"This is going to be fun," Naruto commented.

"**I know two of those members,"** Kyu stated.

"Really, care to tell us who the two are?" Naruto asked.

"**When were heading to the area and were would that be?"**

"The Grey Area,"

"Before we go I would like to know one thing," Naruto announced.

"**What would that be?"** Kyu asked.

"How does your mom get this information on Organizations like the two were going after?"

"Well, that is a god question, and I don't really care how she gets the information. It's helping us with our goal, so leave it at that. Now lest go," Takashi finished.


	14. Organization Beat Down

Gray Area

"So this is the gray area. Not much to look at," Naruto commented.

**"Enough talk, lets go and find our targets and see what they have to say-"** Kyu was about to finish when.

BOOM

"What in the world was that?" Takashi asked.

"Let's go and see," Naruto said. The trio then went on their way through out the gray area and finally came across Riku and Sora.

"ONII-CHANS" Takashi screeched and within a second the two were on the floor thanks to a flying glomped. "Hay bros what are you two doing hear?" Takashi asked as she got off the two and helped them to their feet.

"Sora and I were training and exploring other dimensions when we came across this area. We didn't stop our training and started to destroy a good majority of the place. That's when we were attacked by some odd people," Riku explained.

**"Did you all happen to get the names of the ones that you fought against?"** Kyu asked.

"We did hear their names but I only remember a few, one guy's name was Zexion and another was Lexaeus," Sora said.

"Sorry I don't remember any other names, why do you ask?" Riku finished.

**"We were sent hear by you mom in pursuit of Organization 13 to see if they would like to join our village,"** Kyu said.

"But I think that may be out of the question with most of the organization," Naruto commented.

"You could still see about the other members, if I'm right there are 13 members we only took out 4 members and that still leaves you 9 members to convince to join our village," Riku said.

"That's true so let's go and find the rest of this organization," Naruto said.

"There's no need for that," Came a voice. Our crew then turned to see 9 other figures standing at the end of the hallway. "I must commend you two for defeating Zexion and Lexaeus, Xaldin and Xigbar. You two are very skilled but that skill will come to an end by my hands," Continued the man in the middle.

**"Before you try and kill us I have a question for the rest of your organization. My leader was wonder if you all would like to join our village in our conquest to take over the world,"** Kyu quickly asked.

"What a stupid thing to ask," Said a different man. But this question wasn't stupid to 5 out of the 9 people standing up there.

"I don't think it's stupid," said the shortest of the 9.

"What was that Roxas?" asked the man in the middle.

"I'm tired of this pointless gathering of hearts, Xemnas. I wont to do something other than take out heartless for the rest of my life, and if this means I'll go with out a heart than I don't care," Roxas said while he was backing away from Xemnas and the others.

"I agree with Roxas, and before he came along we couldn't even collect hearts. So what were we going to do if he was destroyed, I'll tell ya' nothin', nothin' at all. I'm sticken with you Roxas and we're going to take you guys up on your offer." Said a red head next to Roxas. "Oh the names Axel, got it memorized," finished Axel.

"So you two stick together until the end, don't think that this action of yours will go unpunished," Xemnas proclaimed.

"I was also thinking that if I leave the Organization I won't have to do so much work. That's a great reason for me to leave so I'm going to take that offer," Said the lazy man.

"You really are a lazy person, Demyx, but I don't want to do this any more ether and I think Larxene would agree with me as well," Said a man as he pointed to the only girl in the group.

"So you all wish to betray my cause, so be it. Prepare to die, Luxord, Marluxia, Saix, destroy Axel, Vexen, Demyx, and Larxene. Roxas is mine as he was the first to speak against me," But before Xemnas could do any thing flames engulfed the 5 and teleported them near Kyu and his group.

"What happened?" asked Roxas

**"No time to explain, Naruto make a clone, all of you fallow this clone he'll lead you to safety we'll stole the others, Now GO!"** Kyu demanded. Doing what they were told the 5 escaped while Takashi, Naruto, Kyu, Riku, and Sora all took a person to fight.

Takashi vs. Marluxia

"I've got pretty boy," Takashi said while charging at Marluxia.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ thought the others. Cutting Marluxia off from the others the two began to face off.

"So, what made you chose me to fight? Was it that you thought that you could defeat me easily, well your dead wrong about that and I'll gladly show you why," Marluxia taunted.

"Let's see there were a number of reasons why I chose you," Takashi said while dogging a side swipe from Marluxia's Scythe. "One was that I do know I can defeat you," Takashi continued while blocking his Scythe with her sword. "Another was I wanted to see if you rally could control roses,"

"I'll be happy to show you," he then sent a wave of rose petals toward Takashi (think petal dance from pokemon). Takashi tried to doge it but the petals kept fallowing her.

_"These things keep fallowing me, guess I have no choice but to take him seriously,"_ she thought. "Fine take this," Takashi then inhaled and exhaled a giant fire stream in the form of a dragon. The dragon quickly destroyed all of the petals and went after Marluxia.

"WHAT!" was all he could manage before bursting into flames and dyeing instantly.

"That was very easy, wonder how the others are doing in their fights?"

Kyu Vs. Xemnas

"So now it's just me and you. What makes you think that you can defeat me? I am all powerful, all mighty, and invincible. My dream will come true, I will-" and Xemnas kept talking like this for quiet awhile. During all of this Kyu was setting up some traps for Xemnas. "-then I will be hole and now all of the weakness of a heart. Fufufufufufu,"

**"Hay you done yet, because listening to you ramble is very boring so I'm going to pull this lever now,"** and out of no where a lever appeared from the ceiling and Kyu pulled it.

"What ever it is, it won't have any effect on me," Xemnas boasted.

**"We'll see about that,"** Just then Xemnas was hit in the face with a pie, and pelted with lots of sticky feathers. Then to finish it off red and black paint came down upon him to finish off his rooster look.

"What is wrong with you? Is this some kind of joke. Do you expect to defeat me by covering me in feathers?!" Xemnas shouted.

**"Of course not, they plan to defeat you covered in feathers,"** Kyu said while he pointed to the corner were four elephant sized foxes emerged looking at Xemnas with a strange glint in their eyes.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Xemnas said while bringing out his weapon.

**"We'll lets see, you look like a chicken, and in the wild foxes would sneak on to farms to eat chickens. So you put two and two together and see what you get. Well I'll see you later oh and ladies have a great time, don be too messy,"** Kyu said as he joined up with Takashi to find the others and to see how there doing.

(My best friend gave me the idea of doing this, she hates Xemnas with a passion).

Naruto Vs. Luxord

"Lets play a little game, if you win you live and if I win I live," Luxord said while he started to pull out his cards.

"Sorry I'm not much of a cards person,"

"That's a lie Naru-chan, you love strip poker," Yelled Takashi.

Blushing "That's a different kind of game in general, and stop distracting me!" Naruto yelled back. Taking advantage of the situation Luxord shot his cards at Naruto making contact. Naruto was sent flying back with more cards headed his way. Regaining his composure and promising to himself to get Takashi back for that comment, Naruto pulled out his sword and sent a wave of electricity toward the cards causing a huge explosion.

"This is going to be fun," Luxord smiled. "Lets kick this up a notch," Luxord then turned Naruto into a large dice. (Directly form the game KH 2)

Kyu and Takashi were stunned at what just happened to Naruto.

"HAY what did you do to me?!!" Naruto shouted.

"It's very simple you just have to out roll me and you turn back to normal, but if my number is higher then lots of sharp cards are going to appear and hit you," Luxord finished explaining.

_"He really is a gambler,"_ Thought our trio.

"So lets begin," Luxord then summoned a dice the same size as Naruto and rolled it. Naruto did the same and the out come came to Luxord 5 and Naruto 2, so Naruto was then bombarded with cards.

"That sucked, lets try this again," and the dice rolling went on for some time with Naruto rolling lower numbers than Luxord, then he finally got lucky and rolled a 6 and turned back to normal.

"Come on Naru-chan, you can do it," Takashi said cheering.

"Thanks for the cheers but it's not helping,"

"Then how about this, if you win within the next 30 seconds I'll give you something special," With the promise of getting something nice Naruto jumped into action, doing everything possible to win in 30 seconds.

**"And what exactly are you going to give him?"** Kyu asked unsure of what she was up to.

"That's easy, I'm going to give him a piece of cake,"

**"I don't think that's what Naruto thinks your giving him,"**

"I didn't say what the something nice would be, I just said it be nice and a piece of cake is something nice,"

**"You know, that's really mean,"**

"Hay Takashi, I finished him, was that 30 seconds?"

"Oh sorry Naruto, I wasn't paying attention,"

"Then I should get the nice thing you promised,"

"Fine, you'll get it when we get home,"

"Sweet, lets go and find Riku and Sora and see how they did," The trio left to find the last set of fighters. (For the ones who played the game, the fight went exactly like that fight, minus them getting trapped and going into the door of darkness.

**"Hay Sora, Riku, how are you two,"** Kyu called from across the room.

"I'm fine, but Riku might have a broken hip," Sora called back. The trio made their way over to Riku and Sora to try and help him out.

"Riku-nii are you all right?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine you don't have to worry. But could you do me the favor and heal my hip, I can't move all that well,"

"Sure, so now everyone's all right?"

"Yeah, for the most part. What are you guys going to do once you all get back to the village?" Sora asked.

"Lets see, we just did two very tiring missions in a mater of days of each other. Plus we still have two other missions to do, I think a short break is in order," Naruto announced. "What do you all think?"

**"I could go for a break,"**

"Same hear, we'll need to be prepared for the worst when it comes to the Akatsuki. And while we take our break we can figure out were our new allies are going to be doing," Takashi agreed

**"So it's settled then, can you move Riku?"** Kyu asked. Riku than stood up a little shaken but he was good.

"Yep I can move, lets get going," So then everyone left that dimension and went home to work out everything that has happened.

* * *

Author note: Sorry for the late update, but I left the Saturday before Christmas and for 2 weeks couldn't get on a computer. That sucked but it was fun, so now READ and REVIEW, the next chapter will come but I don't know when.


	15. Akatsuki Info

Two Months Later

"That was a nice break, but we need to get back to work," Takashi commented.

"So now it's time to go after the Akatski," Naruto said.

"**Yes, I'll read the intelligence we have on the group**," Kyu said.

_**Info:**__ Pain acts as the leader of the group, though he and Konan secretly reported to Tobi. He has been adamant that the group can fulfill their desires if they finally possess the bijuu. _

_Pain's true form is that of Nagato, a frail man who uses a mechanical walker to transmit the chakra signals which manipulate the six Realm bodies_

_**Info:**__ Deidara is from Hidden Rock and he utilizes mouths on his palms to create exploding art._

_**Info:**__ Konan is the lone female member of the group. She works alongside Pain. Konan possesses the ability to disperse her body into paper, which can then fold itself into butterfies for tracking purposes._

_**Info:**__ After murdering everyone in his clan, Uchiha Itachi fled his village and joined Akatsuki._

_**Info:**__ Zetsu appears venus-fly trap-like in appearance. His main body is split into two halfs, both light and dark._

_**Info:**__ Kisame engaged in murder and rebellion in his home country, fleeing Mist he joined Akatsuki. Kisame is partnered with Uchiha Itachi_

_**Info:**__ Kakuzu is a missing-nin from Hidden Waterfall. His body was stitched together by strange tendrils which he used to rip out the hearts of his opponents and then insert into his own body. This granted him their elemental affinities in the form of masked tendril entities. Along with his own Water affinity, he had access to Wind, Fire, Earth and Lightning attacks._

_**Info:**__ Hidan bears a large rope scythe and he admits that he is the slowest attacker of the group. Hidan practices an evil god cult religion named Jashin. This religion loves chaos and death, and Hidan himself is near immortal due to the Kinjutsu used on him by Jashin._

_**Info:**__ Sasori traveled with Deidara from Hidden Rock. He was a legendary puppet master from Hidden Sand. Sasori converted portions of his body into puppet parts, retaining a flesh and blood portion of his original self in a chest container. He used the "hitokugutsu" method to turn people into puppets while still alive, allowing him to use their jutsu even after their "death."_

_**Info:**__ Tobi was initially seen as an associate of Zetsu. He appeared clumsy and was very polite in his speech. Tobi gave direction to Pain as leader. He was also revealed to possess the Sharingan and claimed to be Uchiha Madara. _

"This will be fun," Takashi commented.

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad," Naruto quickly put in.

"It's not that its going to be bad, just that I have this feeling that one of them are going to get kill because of something they say," Takashi attmited.

"**Hmm, well we won know unless we go there and see what happens**," Kyu said. **"Now it says that their hideout is located in the side of a mountain in between the Fire, Sand, and Water boarders. This map should help us navigate their easly. So lets go,"** Kyu finished. The trio then set of to take out the next mission on the list.

* * *

Vote, reveiw, Do something people.


	16. Mission Time Again

6 Months Later

Because Akatsuki's base is a secret on it has taken our trio 6 months to find it and now all of them are heading toward that base. Takashi, Naruto, and Kyu were jumping through the trees, when Kyu signaled for them to stop.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Now listen, we were sent hear to recruit people for the village but lest face it. This organization isn't going to come and join up with us if we just walk in and ask 'Would you all like to join our village'. Doing that is going to start something and cause them to die," Kyu said.

"Do you really think it'll be that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I didn't mention this before but Uchiha Mandara had once put me under a genjutsu and had me attack the first hokage. I swore revenge and that's why I attacked the village, now I know that my reaction was a dumb one. I've talked to Mom about it and she helped me out in that not even the mangeku sharingan can put me under another genjutsu," Kyu finished.

Base

"Itachi report," Pain demanded. Itachi stood up mentally prepared for what might come.

"Uzumaki Naruto is as of now, no were to be found. We fallowed him some distance away from the village before he sunshined away in a burst of flames," Itachi finished and stood their waiting for the reply of their leader.

"This is unacceptable, we need to locate the boy so our plans can commence," Pain said angrily.

Outside the Base

"Is that a door bell?" Takashi asked. Pointing at the button.

"It is," Kyu said astonished.

"Why do they need a door bell?" Naruto asked.

"Take out," Kyu said.

"Should we ring it?" Takashi asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Naruto countered.

"Maybe your right, hay Kyu what should we-" DING DONG. Naruto and Takashi stared at Kyu as he rang the door bell.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it was a good idea to ring the bell," He admitted. The trio then started arguing with one another weather ringing the door bell was a good idea. Meanwhile in the base in a meeting with all of the organization members.

"Who ordered pizza this time?" Asked the leader. All of the members shook their heads no in response to Pain.

"Bring up the monitor," He demanded. Soon a hologram of the front door appeared in the middle of the table.

"Is that the Kyuubi holder, un?" Asked Sesori.

"It is," Answered Itachi.

"What is he doing hear?" Asked Kisame.

"Hn," Was the only response from Itachi.

"Itachi, I want you to meet our guest and bring them hear so we can hear why they are here?" Said Pain. Itachi stood up and poofed to the front door and opened it.

Meanwhile Takashi and Kyu were arguing over weather ringing the door bell was a good Idea. Naruto then noticed Itachi at the front door; the two stood there and stared at each other.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Were here to make a proposition to the Akatsuki," Naruto answered while Kyu and Takashi were still arguing.

"What kind of proposition?"

"The kind to ask you all if you'll join our village,"

"That's an interesting proposition, you all will have to propose this to our Leader and see what he says,"

"Ok,"

"One question,"

"Shoot,"

"When do you think those two will notice us?" Itachi asked while pointing to Takashi and Kyu.

"I'm not sure, probably not for a while. Hay Takashi, Kyu we have company,"

"What is it Naru-" Takashi started when she and Kyu noticed Itachi staring at them.

"How long has he been there?" Asked Kyu.

"For a while, he's invited us to see their leader and give him our proposition," Naruto answered.

"We'll what are we waiting for," Kyu answered

At the meeting room Kyu, Naruto, and Takashi stand before all of the members.

"So why is it that you three came all the way out here to see us?" Asked Pain. Takashi began to explain why they came (the only reason I'm saying this again is for the reason that I haven't updated in a really long time).

"We've come here to ask if your organization will join our village,"

"Now why would we want to join your village, what is it that you can offer us?" Pain asked.

"We'll we could offer you some good things and some bad things, which would you prefer first?" Kyu asked. Becoming interested Pain decided to continue on with the three.

"Lets hear the good than the bad," He answered.

"For one you all would have a mansion to conduct your meetings in and no one would be able to attack you as you all would be under the protection of our village," Naruto answered.

"Also you would be able to have all the resources that you would need, for training, eating and anything else that you may want to do," Takashi answered.

"And finally if you need any sort of upgrades toward your weaponry that can be arranged at no cost," Kyu finished.

"That's very interesting, but how could that help achieve our goal of world domination and once that happens, then and only then will their be peace," Pain said.

"That's what our village is also trying to achieve, domination then lasting peace. It would help us both if we work together,"

"Maybe, but I would still like to hear the 'bad' as you said before,"

"Lets see, one we could destroy your base and expose you all to the world," Kyu started.

"Two we could seriously hurt you all," Naruto chimed in.

"And finally we can destroy the giant statue that makes it possible for you all to extract Bijuus," Takashi finished. At hearing this all of the members were on edge.

"And how would the three of you do all of that?" Pain asked while narrowing his eyes at the three.

"We'll I'm not going to do much, but Kyu here will," Naruto said. And as soon as he said this Kyu released his chakra and brought out all of his tails and his fox ears on the top of his head reveling to the organization who he was. At this Itachi jumped into action to try and control the Kyuubi with his sharingan. But to his dismay he was thrown out of Kyu's mind before he could do anything.

"Now please no more attempts on anyone or you all may die," Kyu said.

"How is it your free?" Asked a stunned Pain.

"Oh I guess we didn't tell that the Kage of our village is the Goddess Amaterasu, she likes to go by Ammy," Naruto said. "She released Kyu and she can release all of the other Bijuus from their host. So what do you say to joining our village?" asked Naruto. Pain was stunned at what he heard.

"I can't give you my answer right now; I must deliberate with the rest of my organization. If you will excuse us and wait outside our base and we will give you our answer momentarily," Pain answered.

"Ok, lets go and give them there space and wait for an answer," Takashi said to the other two. So the trio went back outside to wait for the answer that they were hoping for.

20 Minutes Later

All of the Akatsuki members came outside to give the trio their answer.

"Naruto, we've decided that it would be best if we did join your village," Pain announced.

"That would be great, now before you join there are some ground rules," Naruto answered.

"Please enlighten us," Pain said in a slight commanding tone.

"For one you all wont be able to travel around, because if you do you'll mess up our plans to first get the other villages to trust us," Takashi said.

"That makes sense, please go on,"

"Then there's the fact that you all wont be an organization anymore. You all will become apart of the village and you will listen to the Kage," Naruto continued.

"That's all fine with the rest of us. So are we going or not?" Pain said curtly.

A week Later

Now you could find our trio sitting at home relaxing before they set out to their next and final mission before the Chunnin exams. Soon after they all got back to the village, the Akatsuki was disbanded and they all got jobs under the Kage as Elite Anbu. So they could still go out and do missions to keep their skills up without being recognized.

"So it's been week, when are we going to go after the other Bijuus?" Takashi asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Kyu said.

After a night of fun and rest the trio woke up early to get started on their next mission.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I had a massive case of writers block. I kept trying to write the chapter but I didn't like how the chapter was going so I would stop and restart. I was finnaly happy with how this one went.


	17. Start Of The End

Next Day

"It's been a while since we've gone on a mission. This is the last mission on the list mom gave us, and it should take the rest of the time before the Chunnin exams," Takashi commented.

"So who gets the honor of reading the info on whom we should be recruiting?" Naruto asked.

"**How about you Naruto, since you're the one to ask,"** Kyu quickly retorted.

"Fine I'll read,"

The first one listed is the only other demon host out their, the reason being is that all of the other demons had forced their ways out of their host effectively killing them. Your jobs are to track each down and try to convince them to join our village. The one you may have a problem with would be Orochi, if he doesn't want to join our village please leave him alone. DO NOT pursue him in joining the village as he is likely to try and kill you all.

_First:_ Gaara

**Bijuu:** Shukaku the Ichibi (One-Tailed Tanuki Demon)  
**Power:** Mini-Shukaku form ~ protective sand tanuki form, automatic sand defense  
**Drawbacks:** If Gaara sleeps Shukaku can take control, holds Shukaku. Shukaku is a bijuu in the form of Raccon Dog. Before, he was a priest that lived in the Desert of Nara. Because of the dark power released by Yamata no Orochi, and under the heavy assault of wind and sand, he transformed into a raccoon dog. He has a playful and extravagant personality, resembling the Tanuki nature. Has a pretty active sexual life. Shukaku lives in the souls of people killed by the wind and sand. The violet (blue in the anime) tattoos represent his title of God of Wind.

_Two Tail (Nibi), __**Nekomata**_

Nekomata is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. His appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). He's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. He uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits.

_Three Tails (Sanbi),  
__**Isonade**_

Isonade is a shark shaped Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. It lives in the deep waters in the west of the Shinobi nations. Every few months, Isonade will swim to the surface of the sea from the deep waters, to breathe some fresh air. However, when he does this, storms erupt, oceans rage, and all ships will be swallowed by him as food. Isonade has a subordinate fish called Samehada. Samehada attaches itself to Isonade's stomach, and absorbs its food to create huge amounts of chakra, proceeding to send it back to its body. Samehada's power can enable Isonade to get 5 times the quantity of chakra it could originally get. Therefore, when Isonade battles, he will have unlimited chakra to receive from Samehada.

_Four Tails (Yonbi),  
__**Sokou**_

Sokou is a bijuu that looks like a reptile. It was a creature that lived near an active volcano. Because of the toxic gas and the volcanic ash, he was transformed into a half-rooster, half-snake monster. The Rooster and Snake are husband and wife in Sokou's body. Everything around it withers away or dies, because of its poison.

_Five Tails (Gobi),  
__**Houkou**_

Houkou is a bijuu which looks like a five-tailed dog. Each tail of this creature represents one elemental power: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. They can cause catastrophic damage when used. Houkou will willingly destroy the nature to obtain the power he desires from these elements. He was once badly injured when he and Nekomata challenged Kyuubi. Strangely enough, he is the god of Illusion. Houkou lives in a giant, ancient tree.

_6 Tails (Rokubi),  
__**Raijuu**_

Raijuu, a bijuu in the form of weasel, has four legs and very sharp claws. Its cry sounds like thunder. It was originally the god of Thunder, but because of Yamata no Orochi's power, it was transformed into a beast. Raijuu can release a huge amount of electricity for battle assistance.

_Shichibi (Seven Tails), __**Kaku**_

Kaku is a bijuu in the form of badger. It has seven tails, and is the smallest bijuu out of the nine; though it is the most cunning and stealthy. Kaku hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by crumbling/destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay.

_Eight Tails (Hachibi),  
__**Yamata no Orochi**_

Yamata no Orochi is a Snake bijuu. It has crimson red eyes, eight heads and eight tails (also depicted to having trees and vines growing around them) and has the power of the **Demon world**, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death.  
Its powers were originally weak, the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking it, acted carelessly, using the legendary sword **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** (Oro's sword). Because of that, as a consequence, Yamata no Orochi takes the sword from them, absorbing the power contained inside, and becoming an incredibly powerful creature, and finally storing it in its body.  
With the new power, Yamata no Orochi releases an insane amount of dark energy, awakening the other Bijuu and becoming arrogant. Yamata no Orochi proceeds to defeat many of the Bijuu, but when it battles with Kyuubi, it is defeated. The cause of this is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, making even a hole in the Kusanagi sword. As this happens, it shows how tremendously powerful Kyuubi is, deserving of the "King of Bijuu" title.

This mission will take you the duration of the year. Once all Bijuu have been located and/or convinced of becoming part of the village I want you three to return immediately so I can assign you your teams for the upcoming Chunnin exams.

"Hay Kyu, is this true. Did you really kill the Nibi?" Takashi asked.

"**Yes I did, so you three don't have to worry about these demons. If anything starts to go down I'll show them that I'm still the King,"** Kyu said proudly.

"Now that that's settled, lets hit the rode and find our demons," Naruto announced while the group started to head for the first Bijuu, Ichibi also known as Shukaku and his host Gaara.


	18. The First Two

"So were going after the demon host Gaara, but how are we going to get him away from the village. If I remember what mom said, she said that the village heads wanted to us Gaara as a weapon. So how on Earth are we going to get him away from this village?" Takashi asked while the three were jumping through the trees on their way to the Sand village.

"We could all ways try a rebellion of sorts," Naruto said.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kyu asked.

"I was thinking that the village leaders will say no to our request at trading Shinobi of our choice and theirs for our villages. Then when we leave we could stop by at a restaurant and there I know some one will be questioning why we've come. We could say that we were here to start an alliance with the Sand by offering up a Shinobi exchange of our choice and theirs from our villages. We wanted a Shinobi by the name of Gaara, but the village leaders didn't want to trade him over. They tried to offer us another Shinobi but we wanted Gaara. Hearing this those villagers will do what the counsel did in my village demand that the demon be traded over so their village will be pure or some other nonsense like that," Naruto finished.

"That's brilliant Naruto, and very quick thinking on the issue," Kyu complemented.

"That's the plan then?" Takashi asked.

"Only if the leaders disagree with us,"

And just like Naruto said the leaders of the Sand village did not won't to give up 'their ultimate weapon' as they would call him. Also to go with what Naruto had mentioned, their plan of getting the village members against their leaders worked like a dream. Soon the village leaders had reconsidered as even the Ninja population was starting to up rise against them.

Kage Chamber

"Kyu, please except our apology for not agreeing to your terms earlier today, we'd be honored if you would accept Gaara of the desert as a member of your village and to show we're really sorry for the hassle earlier. We would like to offer that your village doesn't have to trade a Shinobi over," Said the Kazekage.

"That is very generous of you and my village will gladly take that offer. Now if you will excuse us we must be on our way. It's a very long trip back to our village and we would like to get back as soon as possible," Kyu said politely.

"That's fine, when you get down to the gate we'll have Gaara standing their waiting for you all," The Kazekage said through gritted teeth.

Gate

"Is the red head over there Gaara?" Takashi asked.

"I'm not sure, it might be," Naruto answered. The trio walked up to the short red head.

"Wow, this guy sure is short. Shorter than you Naruto," Takashi thought through the mind link.

"Ha-ha very funny, we should introduce ourselves," Naruto thought back.

"Hello, I'm Kyu this is Takashi, and this is Naruto. From now on you're a member of our village," Kyu introduce the group.

"I'm Gaara of the Desert, lets go," Gaara demanded.

"Hmm, he probably thinks he's untouchable and unbeatable because of the Ichibi. Well Kyu will definitely show this guy that he can be killed very easily," Thought both Takashi and Naruto.

"This kid, I need to show him who's incharge around hear," Kyu thought as the group began to walk away from the village.

Forest

"Team we need to stop momentarily," Kyu announced.

"What for," Gaara asked. That's when Kyu had punched Gaara right in his nose, breaking it in the process.

"How did you hit me?!" Gaara shouted, well more like growled.

"I just moved faster than your sand could react," Kyu said while he was moving toward Gaara as he was recovering from the punch. "Just because you have the Ichibi sealed in you doesn't mean squat when you're facing the King of Bijuus," Kyu said angrily.

"What?" Gaara asked starting to get frightened.

"That's right, I'm the King," Kyu then formed his tails using his chakra. "I will not take any crap that you think you can dish," he than grabbed Gaara using his tails. Kyu than brought Gaara very close to him and thanks to the over whelming manner of Kyu's chakra, Gaara's sand was negated.

"Now listen up, I'm going to remove the Ichibi from your body and then when he's out we'll explain every to the two of you," Kyu said while dropping Gaara on his but and beginning the extraction ceremony.

Two Hours Later

In a clearing you could see five people four you all know as Kyu, Takashi, Naruto and Gaara. The fith was the Ichibi in human form.

"I'M FREE, HAHAHAHAHA TIME TO KILL SOME PEOPLE!" Shukaku yelled.

"Not so fast Shu, you're not going to kill anyone so sit down and shut up," Kyu said while flaring his chakra. Remembering the horrible things that Kyu was capable of shutting the Raccoon dog up very quickly.

"Now that, that's out of the way. Please listen so I can explain why my village wanted you specifically," Kyu said.

"Fine," Gaara said.

"Our village is run by the sun goddess Amaturasu, and she want's to take over all of the other hidden villages. To do this we need very strong allies so when it's time to go to war we will be able to end it very quickly. But the war to take over other nations won't start for some time," Kyu said.

"So you're saying that if we join your village we will be able to kill off a lot of the people in our village that have wronged Gaara in the past and present," Shukaku said in a questioning manner.

"That's the idea and you won't be the only ones that get recruited, our mission is to go out and find others to join the village. But first Naruto will make a clone and transport you two to our village. Once there the Naruto clone will lead you to our Kage and she'll give you your orders as to what you'll be doing. And before I forget, Shu you can go back and forth between this world and Gaara's seal,"

"Why would I won't to do that?"

"Easy, for when it's time to go to the Chunnin exams, if you stay inside of Gaara you'll be able to come out and kill off our competition," Naruto said.

"And how do you know I'll be able to come out during the exam?"

"It's very simple; when ever Konoha has ever held the exams they have included the Forest of Death. I don't think that they would change that if it's been happening for over a century worth of Chunnin exams," Naruto said.

"That's a good point. Now that that's out of the way, we should be on our way to our new village," Gaara said.

"We'll see you two later, were off to recruit new people," Takashi said as the two flamed away with a Naruto clone.

"So who's next on the recruit list?" Takashi asked.

"Next is the Nekomata," Kyu said while he pulled out the map to look at locations.

"But wait; from hear the closest one would be Isonade since he's located in Wave which is half a day away from here. While Nibi is two weeks from us so I think we should go after Isonade," Naruto pointed out.

"That's a good point, so back to Wave it is," Kyu said.

Late Afternoon

"How are we supposed to find the three tails?" Takashi asked.

"I was thinking since I'm the nine tails that I could send out a small wave of my chakra and see if that gets him to come to us," Kyu said.

"Let's give it a shot then," Naruto said. Kyu then bent down and put his palm to the ground and sent out short small burst of chakra. At first nothing happened, so the trio decided to try again, but then in a swirl of water appeared Isonade in his semi human form, (He looks like Kisame after he combined with Shimada).

"Good evening Kyuubi and what brings you hear?" Isonade asked.

"One reason and that is that I'm apart of a village now and we were wondering if you would like to join the village," Kyu said.

"Hmm this is intriguing, why would the Kyuubi no Kitsune join a human village?" Isonade asked back.

"It's not just a simple human village, it's a village ran by the Sun Goddess Amaturasu. And I joined because I wanted to, and if you join you will be able to help kill of a lot of humans," Kyu asked again becoming annoyed.

"This may be fun, ok I'll join in on your village," Isonade finally answered.

"Now that that's taken care of. Let's go and get the next Bijuu on the list," Kyu said.

"Wait, why don't we lead Isonade back to the village first with one of our clones?" Naruto asked.

"All right do that Naruto, and then after you explain everything to him ketchup with us," Kyu said.

"Fine, see you two soon," Naruto shouted as Takashi and Kyu jumped away. Soon after words Naruto caught up with the two and they headed off to the next Bijuu, the Nekomata.

* * *

Sorry that I added so many chapter. While I was stuck on that one chapter I went a wrote others, and for the Bijuu chapters I was thinking that in each chapter I would try to do at least two Bijuus and mabye more depending on how long the chapter is getting.

Now finnaly READ, REVIEW.  
Tell me what you think, I really would like it if someone told me how I was doing on everything. Including my update rate, if you want to critisise me and tell me I should update faster. Tell me so I can be determined to try and get at least one chapter a week.

Thank you and have a nice day, oh STUPID SNOW.


	19. Time for a changeagain

Clearing

"Who are we going after next?" Takashi asked.

"**Let's check the map and see who's the closest,"** Kyu answered as he opened the map.

"Hmm, looks like the Nekomata and Houkou are the closest ones to us. Their both living in the same tree, why do you think that is?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm not sure, it may have something to do with the Shinikami,"** Kyu answered.

"Why would it have to do with the Shinikami?" Takashi asked this time.

"**We'll you remember the info on the Nekomata,"**

"Hai," Naruto and Takashi answered together.

"**Since the Shinikami had to save Nibi from death, he could be punishing Nibi through imprisonment and Gobi has to guard Nibi until the Shinikami is satisfied with their punishment,"** He answered the two.

"That would make since as to why the two are living in the same tree, but why would the Shinikami punish them. I mean come on, he as all of the power and he gets upset that he had to save his pet," Naruto retorted.

"I can answer that question," Takashi interjected. "You see, even though you have power that doesn't mean that you want to save people all the time, and with the Shinikami who wants death so he can get souls. I could understand why he'd be upset at having to save something, even if it was his pet," She finished.

"When you put it that way it makes since," Naruto said.

"**Enough talk lets make our way to that giant tree,"** Kyu said.

Two Weeks Later

"Hay is that the tree up ahead?" Takashi asked.

"**Yep that's it, but before we head any further we need to stop and come up with a plan on how to convince these two to join the village,"** Kyu said coming to a halt.

"Why can't you just do what you did with the Sanbi?" Naruto asked.

"**Simple Nibi's lazy, just like all cats. And Gobi, well he's a dog and we've never seen eye to eye,"** Kyu answered.

"Then there's also the fact that you nearly killed the two of them," Takashi added.

"**There's that to, so I'm not sure if the two will come and join or not,"** Kyu said.

"There's no point in just standing around and talking about it. Lets just ask the two, if they join they join, if they don't they don't," she said while walking toward the tree.

Suddenly there was a deep rumbling in the ground and lightning filled the air.

"**WHO DARES TO ENTER MY TERRITORY,"** Came a booming voice from seemingly every where.

"We have come to ask the Gobi and the Nibi if they will join our village to help conquer all of the nations," Naruto called back.

"**WHY WOULD WE WANT TO JOIN A MEASLY HUMAN VILLAGE!?"** boomed a different voice, this one had a purr to it.

"Our village is not just a human village, its houses all who are exiled. Be it Hybrid, Vampire, or Demon we open our doors to all," Takashi answered this time around.

"**WHY IS THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE HERE? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I WOULD NEVER FALLOW UNDER THE BEAST THAT NEARLY KILLED ME!"** boomed the purring voice.

"**I WOULDN'T MIND FALLOWING UNDER YOU. I'D BE ABLE TO LEARN SO MUCH MORE AND BECOME STRONGER,"** Said the other voice.

"**YOU WOULD LEAVE ME HEAR?!" **yelled the purrish voice.

"**IN A HEART BEAT,"** Just then Gobi appeared in a miniature from of himself.

"**Kyuubi,"** He greeted.

"**Houkou,"** he answered back.

"Can we leave now, we need to get to the other bij-" But before Naruto could finish the Shinikami appeared before the group in all his godly form.

"Gobi, I have not released you from you duty of guarding the Nibi. What do you think your doing?" Asked the Shinikami. But the Gobi was too frightened to answer him. Before the Shinikami could speak Naruto broke in on the conversation.

"Excuse me sir, but this is not Gobi's fault for leaving the Nibi alone. You see we-"

"I know what you three are doing; I've been watching you guys for some time. Don't worry I was just making sure Gobi here new that I'm still in charge. But you've served me long enough you may do what you want. But you Nibi your coming with me, we're going home," And with that the Shinikami disappeared just as suddenly as he came. Every one was stunned at what had happened.

"That was the weirdest thing I've seen in a long time," Takashi said.

"**Not the weirdest?"** Asked Gobi.

"Nope, the weirdest thing I ever saw was my brother Cloud hanging upside down, tide up, and being paddled by revenues fan girls. And to this day I still don't know how they found out were we we're living," she finished. At the same time the three boys shuddered at the thought of fan girls, the worst fate to befall anyone.

"So now that we have Gobi who's next on the Bijuu list?" Naruto asked.

"**You three are going after all of the other Bijuu?"** Asked Gobi.

"**Yep, and now the only ones left is the Yonbi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachibi,"** Kyu said.

"**I'll tell you now the Hachibi also known as Orochi will not join your village as he would like to rule the world alone. The Shichibi is currently preoccupied, with evading Yami as he stood her up on the date that the two were supposed to go on,"** Came Gobi's response.

"Wait who's Yami?" Takashi asked.

"**She's the Goddess of Chaos," Gobi answered. "And so Shichibi is going to stay in hiding for the rest of his natural life thinking he can out wit her,"** Gobi finished up.

"So that just leaves the Yonbi, and the Rokubi," Naruto said.

"**We should get on our way-"** But before Kyu could finish Sephiroth appeared before them.

"ONI-SAN!!" Takashi yelled while giving a flying glomp, but before she could make contact Sephiroth grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, holding her an arms length away.

"Sephiroth, let me go," she wined.

"No," was his flat response.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto asked. Looking at Kyu, Naruto, and the Gobi.

"I've come to deliver a message from Ka-san, she said 'You three must stop what your doing and return to the village immediately'," Sephiroth finished up. "Now if you'll fallow me I'll transport all of us back to the village via an inter dimensional gate," he continued as he opened the gate.

"**Are you going to put her down?"** Kyu asked, becoming a little concerned as to why Sephiroth didn't let Takashi glomp him.

"…" Sephiroth then stepped into the gate still holding Takashi at a distance.

"That seemed like a no to me," Said Houkou as he and the other two stepped into the gate. They were instantly back at the village in a clearing with a lot of other people. Naruto noticed that Sephiroth had disappeared with Takashi but what confused him was all of the other people that he saw sanding in the clearing.

"Naruto, Kyu, Houkou. It's a pleasure to see you again and to meet you, Houkou. Now if you will fallow Shu here he will explain what it is that will be going on and he'll show you to you living accommodations," Shu (Shukaku) led Houkou off to were ever he was going to be living.

"Now Naruto, Kyu, the reason you're back is that I started to get info from the three that are in Konoha that they were going to try and track you all down and figure out what your up to. Now I couldn't take any risk in letting our plan being discovered, so I called you all back hear. Since your all back early I can assign your teams for the Chunnin exams that will be partaking in 4 months. (A lot of time passed while they were out gathering the bijous). This will give you all plenty of time to get to know one another and to learn to fight like a team," Amy finished.

"That's nice to hear, but what happened to Takashi? Sephiroth had her by the scruff of her shirt and now he's no were to be seen," Naruto said.

"Oh that, it's really simple Sephiroth took Takashi away to train with her one on one. She'll be back in about two weeks," she responded happily.

"**But I thought we were going to get to know our team so we'll be ready for the Chunnin exam?"** Kyu asked this time.

"Yes, you two will because Kyu you'll stay as Naruto and Takashi's sensei. But the third person on your team Takashi all ready knows. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and he's one of Ichigo's friends. Takashi wont have any problems working as a team with him, but you two will need to get to know him so you two wont have any problems," Amy answered.

"But if Toshiro is Ichigo's friend wouldn't that make him too old to be on a gennin team?" Naruto asked.

"Your right he is too old. But he looks young enough as you can see," After that Toshiro stepped forward from the others.

"Hello, I'm Toshiro it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted with a small bow.

"_Wow he does look like a gennin,"_ Naruto communicated to Kyu. _**"Yes but don't let that deceive you, he's probably skilled enough to cause me a sweat in my human form,"**_ Kyu said back.

"**It's nice to meet you to, now Ka-san who else is going with us to the Chunnin exams?" **Kyu said.

"That would be Gaara, Hinata, and Shukaku and their sensei is Demyx,"

"Shu but isn't he a bit old?" Naruto asked.

"He was, but I did a time reversal jutsu on his human form so now he looks the same age as you all. You'll recognize him as he looks similar to Gaara but his hair is longer, it's black with red streaks running through it and his eyes are a deep green. Unlike Gaara's who's is a teal green," she summed up.

"Ok who else is going?" Naruto asked.

"The last team is an all boy team Riku, Sora, and Roxas and their sensei is Axel,"

"**I thought that there couldn't be an all boys team,"** Kyu commented.

"Usually there can't but I all ready sent a letter to Konoha saying that our village was lacking in female ninja so we had to make an all boys team. I also explained how I didn't want to hold the three back for a year when they passed the graduation test," she finished.

"Wow you really think of everything," Naruto commented.

"Thanks for the complement now off you go; I want you all training with each other until Takashi gets back. Then you'll continue training until the exams," And that's what all of the teams did, they trained for the rest of the time to the exams. But before that we go back and revisit Team Kyu two weeks into training.

Training Area

"**Naruto, Toshiro that's good for now. Lets take a break and then you'll get back to training,"** Kyu shouted from the side lines. For the last two weeks Toshiro and Naruto had been training hard with each other becoming rivals in who could train the longest (think Naruto and Sasuke before he got the curse mark from Orochimaru). The three had gotten to know each other and they all didn't have a problem with each other.

"Hay, Kyu-sensei do you know when Takashi is getting back from-" Right were Naruto was about to step the ground exploded sending all three flying in different directions. Before they could react their feet had been intertwined in vines hanging them all upside down.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked.

"**No clue,"** Kyu answered.

"All this time you three have been training, and you couldn't even detect that I was close by," Came a voice.

"Takashi?" Naruto asked.

"Bingo," Takashi said coming out from a dimensional portal.

"I guess I should put you all down now,"

"That would be very nice," Toshiro said.

"Ok," Takashi snapped her fingers and the trio fell to the ground. Naruto and Kyu landed with a thud, while Toshiro had quickly activated his banki form where he has ice dragon wings.

"So have you all missed me?"

"Because of that not so much," Naruto responded.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you all,"

"You did a great job on that," Toshiro said. "Say what did your brother train you in for the last 2 weeks?"

"Sephiroth helped to improve my swordsmanship, and so did Cloud,"

"Was that all?" Kyu asked.

"Sesshomaru also helped me to improve my control over any element that I may release from my sword, other than that not much. Some more chakra control exercises here and there," she finished.

"That's pretty cool, so now we should get back to training," Naruto said.

"**Fine we won't have a brake, now all of you start fighting each other and work out any flaws that you may find in each other,"** Kyu demanded, getting back into the part of Sensei.

"Hai," was their unison reply. For the next 3 months and 2 weeks, Takashi, Naruto, and Toshiro all trained together in preparation for the exams.

* * *

Yo to all of my readers and BEHOLD MY LAZZENESS. I couldn't think of how to deal with the other Bijuu so I came up with this. Deal with it, I've been wanting to get to the exams for a realy long time and now the fun will soon start. Next chapter Beginning of the End, I'm not going over most of what happens at the beginning of the exams. I'm going to start with the first exam the writen test and I'll move on from there.

Reveiw Please, Ja ne.


	20. Exams Pt1

If you all recall I said I would start with the written test and skip the introductions. So we find our Snow teams sitting in their seats just about to take the written test.

"_Hay Naruto do you understand the reasoning for the test?"_

"_Yeah, do you think we should participate in it?"_

"_Yeah, we should show them that we can gather information easily,"_ She finished.

"_How do we get the information?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Lets see, Hinata, Gaara, and Shu are all asleep. And Riku, Sora, and Roxas are all handling it,"_ Takashi commented as she sweat dropped at how much Demyx had rubbed off on the trio.

"_Hay Kyu, could you give us the answers and then transport them to Toshiro if he needs them,"_ Naruto asked Kyu in his mind.

"_**Sure, why not,"**_ Came Kyu's answer(remember the jutsu he can use to leave his body and transfer into other peoples bodies without being noticed). Soon Hibiki interrupted everyone and did his scary thing. Thus revealing the true intent of the written test and casing confusion through out the room. Next thing everyone new Anko came crashing through the window to move everyone onto the next exam, the Forest of Death. Since I have new people and teams I will be doing the forest of death.

Forest of Death Gates

"Now listen up everyone, each team will be given a scroll that either says Earth or Heaven. And no one will know who has which scroll so you'll need to search around and try to get the scroll from the other team. Now if each team will come up and sign a waver saying that Konoha isn't responsible for your injury or death," Anko explained as all of the shinobi made their way to the booths to sign and gather what they needed.

1 Hour Later(signing wavers takes a long time when there's a lot of people)

"Now if you all will go to your assigned gates so we can get this test underway," Anko finished up.

30 Minutes Later

All of the shinobi found their gates and were waiting for the signal to go into the forest. Just then the doors shot opened and everyone shot into the forest, Team Snow all ready had a plan in that they would all take a different part of the forest and then meet up in the tower. And if they had any problems they would give a signal to summon each other if need be. So the first group we come to is Gaara's team, they were running through the trees looking for the Earth scroll that they needed.

"How do you two want to handle this?" Hinata asked.

"Simple we kill everyone until we come across the right scroll," Shu said.

"Fine, just don't expect me to do anything. Your plan so you're going to be the one to kill everyone," Hinata put in.

"You just don't want to get your outfit dirty, since Riku's the one that bought it for you," Gaara teased.

"So what-"

"Both of you stop," Shu demanded while stopping on a thick tree branch.

"What's up?" Hinata asked.

"There's a team up ahead, there coming this way. We'll wait for them here and see if they have the right scroll," Shu said.

"Hai," Gaara and Hinata said in unison. Soon the enemy team came running below the trio only for all of them to be engulfed in sand and crushed. Hinata jumped down to search the remains for the scroll to see if it was the one that they needed.

"Hay we're in luck it's an Earth scroll, now we can head to the tower," Hinata announced.

"Then lest go, and with 3 days still left we can relax at the tower," Shu said and the three left for the tower. The next team we come up against is Riku's team and three were taking their time through the forest waiting to come across a team.

"We've been walking for some time now and it doesn't seem like were going any where, why do you think that is Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Could be a genjutsu that's meant to tire us out so the other team can easily take our scroll," Sora replied.

"Hello out there, when are you guys going to come out? We're starting to get board," Riku shouted out.

"Lets take these fools ou-" But before he could finish he was dead on the spot.

"Kanta!" The second one who shouted also died very quickly and the third came out of hiding to try and face his prosecutors.

"How did you all find out wear we were?" Asked the frightened shinobi.

"Simple you all talked and your team has the scroll that we need, so you have an option. You can leave now and live or you can stay and face us and die," Riku said. And doing the smart thing the ninja ran away.

"That was easy, let's go to the tower," Sora announced and they left for the tower. Finally we come to our last group team Toshiro. The three were standing a round relaxing and figuring what they were going to do.

"I'm board, how are we going to get our Heaven scroll?" Takashi asked.

"We could send out our summons to have some fun and retrieve the Earth scroll," Naruto answered.

"That sounds easy, while were waiting we could go to the tower field and wait for your summons to return," Toshiro suggested. So Naruto and Takashi released a giant snake and an evil Pegasus. They were told what they needed to do but they could do it any way they wanted. The three then headed off to the tower but before they could reach it they heard a scream.

"Should we go and check it out?" Asked Takashi.

"Might as well, we've got time to kill," Answered Toshiro.

Were the Scream Was

Sakura had just screamed because the Grass Nin had just knocked out their team member and was now going after Sasuke.

"Sasuke watch out," She yelled. Sasuke was busy fighting off the Grass Nin with out much luck.

"_Damn that girl, can't she see I'm a little busy at the moment. She's just too weak to do anything,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. But just when Orochimaru was about to bite Sasuke and give him the curse mark he was sent flying away by a super punch courtesy of Naruto.

"Way to go Sasgay, I thought you were better than this," Came his smart remark.

"_What is he doing hear?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun it'ssss a pleasssure to ssse you," Orochimaru hissed.

"You know I would handle you my self but I think there's some one else who would like to kick you ass," Just then Manda appeared and tried to bite his head off.

"Manda what are you doing, your not sssupposssed to attack me," Orochimaru held in surprise.

"It'sss very sssimple Orochimaru, I hate you and I like my new sssumoner that'sss ressson enough for me," And Manda kept on trying to eat Orochimaru forcing him to withdraw.

"Now that that's over with lets head to the tower I guess we'll see you there teme," Naruto sassed and dissapered off to his team.

In side the Tower

"That was a lot of fun lest find our friends and hang out with them until the exams begin," Naruto said to his team.

Three Days Later

All of the other teams were joined on the stand floor to take part in the third part of the test since there were a lot of shinobi left so they had to have a preliminary round to decide who was going to be going to the finals. Every one went to stand on the balconies to see who was going to fight first. As the TV. appeared names were seen flashing very quickly and then BING the screen had stop and the first two to fight were Takashi Ryu vs. Sabaku No Gaara.

"_This is going to be interesting,"_ Thought Naruto. Gaara sunshined down to the floor using his sand while Takashi did the same but she used a green and black flame.

"Are the…(cough)…two of…(hack)…ready?" Asked the proctor. Takashi and Gaara both nodded their heads not wanting to take their eyes off of each other.

"Begin!" he yelled as he jumped away to give the two some room. But they had yet to make a move, just eyeing each other.

"Why won't they move?" Asked an impatient Kiba.

"Simple there deciding weather to go all out on each other or just to a point so they don't destroy everything around them," Came Toshiro's response.

"Lets not kill anyone in the balconies, all right Gaara," Takashi demanded more than asked. Knowing full well that he didn't stand a chance against Takashi because her flames were hot enough to turn his sand into glass, he still wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hn," was his response. Then Takashi moved into a stance that no one recognized with her left leg in front of her right and her arms in a outward position, she looked like she was preparing to dance and a certain pink haired girl started giggling at how she looked.

"What kind of stance is that?! Are you going to dance or fight?!" Sakura yelled.

"_She does look strange in that stance but looks can be deceiving,"_ Thought Neji. Gaara just stood their waiting for his moment to attack her.

Just then his sand exploded toward Takashi at high speeds. Being well prepared for fighting Gaara, Takashi began to dance while avoiding the sand at first, but she soon changed her strategy as she flicked her wrist toward her feet and unleashed a black and green fire stream crystallizing the sand that was around her feet. To say that every one in the balcony was shocked was an understatement, most people had their mouths hanging open at her control over fire. But a select few were either fuming, engrossed, or both; they were Sakura, Sasuke(still thinks he has a chance), and Orochimaru. Sakura was extremely upset that her Sasuke-kun was so interested in Takashi and also that she had so much power. Sasuke was even more convinced that he needed her for his clan so that the clan could be even stronger. Orochimaru could tell that this girl was very powerful even more so than the Uchiha and if she was this powerful he couldn't imagine how powerful her team mates must be(the shinobi world is very sexist so Orochimaru automatically thinks that the boys on the team are much more powerful, which is not true). So he was thinking of ways to try and convince the other two to join him.

Back to the fight, while these three were having their internal thoughts Takashi was starting to ware down Gaara as it took a lot of chakra to keep making sand from the minerals in the ground. And the continuation of having it crystallizing and shattering in his face wasn't helping much. Just then the teachings from his sensei came to his mind.

"Stop," Gaara said. And that's exactly what Takashi did, she stop from crystallizing any more of his sand.

"I forfeit," With that said Gaara sunshined back to the stands to find his team and take a nap.

"What just happened?" Asked the proctor.

"Simple, it's his sensei's fault. He's a lazy bum and that's worn off on his team. Now all they ever want to do is sleep or listen to Demyx play that stupid sitar all day," Takashi grumbled back as she made her way back to her team.

"Hay, my sitar isn't stupid. It's great and helps us relax," Demyx retorted as he began to play his sitar. But he never got the chance as a rock flew at his head knocking him out for the duration of the matches.

"We'll then, Winner Takashi Ryu," The proctor was so amazed that he forgot to fake that he had a sickness. The next two contestants that appeared on the television was Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba(don't know his last name). Going with the flow the 'sick' proctor decided to not fake his illness.

"Would the next two come down please," Kiba being Kiba jumped down with Akamaru on his head. Naruto decided to jump down as well.

"Since dog boy is using Akamaru, may I use a small summon as well?" Naruto asked the proctor.

"That seems fair, go for it kid," he answered.

"_Hay Kyu, wanna come out and play with the dog boy's pup?"_ He asked.

"_**Sure, just make it look like your summoning me. I'll take the form of an Ocelot,"**_

"_What?"_

"_**It's a breed of wild cat, just think that puppy gets taken down by a cat,"**_

"_Oh the shame, so let's get this started,"_ Naruto finished as he went through the same summoning signs as with the Pegasus' but he change the last sign so he wouldn't summon one and instead summoned Kyu. No one new what he was going to summon but when the cloud cleared there stood a small cat with spots all down its back and a small red and black jacket.

"Do you really think a dumb cat is going to beat us, let's go Akamaru," Kiba shouted as he and his faithful pup went after Naruto and Kyu.

"_Kyu I'm going to call you Neo got it," __**"Hai,"**_

"Let's show these mutts who the better species," Naruto said as he and 'Neo' dogged incoming attacks. Naruto then through a punch and sent Kiba flying backwards. Neo being small, flexible, and agile was able to get behind Akamaru grab him by the tail and throw him into Kiba's head as the other teen was just getting up.

"**Hay Kiba, I thought you were going to show us something,"** Taunted Neo.

"Grrrr," Kiba and Akamaru growled. "Fine it's time we brake out our finisher Akamaru,"

"Bark, bark," (Lame, I know) Kiba then gave Akamaru a soldier pill and he turned red, Akamaru then jumped on Kiba's back and transformed into Kiba.

"Now it's time for Gatsuga," Kiba and Akamaru jumped forward and began to spin at incredible speeds toward Naruto and Neo. But unknown to Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto and Neo know how to earth bend. So just when the two were about to hit, Naruto slammed his foot into the ground and raised his arms up to cause a very thick wall to come up from the ground and block Kiba and Akamaru's attack. Upon impact Kiba and Akamaru were both knocked out cold, thus ending the match.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," The next couple of matches went like this.

Hinata vs. Toshiro: Winner, Hinata.

Sora vs. Riku: Winner, Sora.

Roxas vs. Shu: No winner, came out to be a draw.

Sasuke vs. Grass Nin: Winner, Sasuke.

Shikamaru vs. Temari: Winner, Temari.

Shino vs. Random Nin: Winner, Shino.

Neji vs. Random Nin: Winner, Neji.

"Thank you all for trying to make it to the final round. Even though all of you didn't make it I hope to see you all again during the next Chunnin exams. So the ones moving on to the next round would be;

Takashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sora, Sasuke, Temari, Shino, and Neji. Now you all will pick a number and that will decide who you will be fighting in one month for the final round," Finished up the Hokage. All of the winners chose their numbers and then it was decided who was going to fight who and the matches were going to happen in this order.

Match 1: Naruto Vs. Shino.

Match 2: Takashi Vs. Temari.

Match 3: Hinata Vs. Neji.  
Final Match: Sora vs. Sasuke(he shall break).

"Now all of you will be given one month to train and prepare for the upcoming matches and then we will all meet in the stadium for the final part of the Chunnin exams. Even if you don't win the Chunnin Exam from this point on you may still be able to become a Chunnin based on your Kage's decisions. So I hope that all of you will train hard and prepare for the upcoming events and I'll see you all there," Finished the Hokage. Thus everyone left for training for the one month break.

One Month Later

We find Takashi, Naruto, Sora, Hinata, and Riku making their way to the stands to take part in the final round, except for Riku he's just here to support Hinata.

"Naruto, did you come up with a plan to take out Shino's bugs?" Sora asked.

"Yep, and you'll see once my match starts. Did you come up with a plan to take out Sasgay?" Naruto asked back.

"I was thinking to just piss him off until either one of two things happen. 1) I get board and take him out, or 2) Something interrupts our battle," Sora finished.

"Hina, Takashi-chan did you come up with a plan against your opponents?" Riku asked.

"Hai," Hinata and Takashi said at the same time.

"You can go first," Takashi offered.

"Ok, I know that my cousin has mastered the rotation but so have I, just a little different,"

"I'm going to counter Temari's wind with my Chaos Fire attached to my Keyblades,"(she's going to break out the true power of her final form, floating included).

"That's cool, look were here. Let's find our seats and wait for our matches," Riku announced. So the five made their way to their seats to wait for everyone to come so that the last stage could begin.

* * *

Hello all, the only reason why I'm updating so soon is that I had stayed after and had like an hour to sit and do nothing. So I decided to type up the rest of my chapter and I started on the next one. But I'm a little stuck so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming along.


	21. Exams Pt2

All of Konoha had shown up to the final match for a multitude of reasons. Some being bets and others being to see who would win and who would loose. All of the contestants had shown up and were awaiting the start of the exams. The Hokage stood and everyone in the stands shut their mouths.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming. I hope you all enjoy your selves at today's tournament. Now lets start with our first match, Naruto vs. Shino," The Hokage than sat down to see what was going to happen.

"Wish me luck everyone," Naruto said as he flamed down to the stadium floor. Shino had done the same except with his bugs, and no flames that would kill his bugs. Then he wouldn't be a bug user any more, sorry got off track back to the story.

"Are you two ready to fight?" The proctor asked as he began to back away.

"Hai," Shino and Naruto responded in unison.

"Than….BEGIN!" He then jumped out of the stadium to give the two plenty of space to do their thing.

Shino started off by sending out his bugs to go after Naruto but Naruto was ready. He spent the last month perfecting his strategy against Shino. He was going to wait until he had enough space in between them to unleash his plan. But for now he needed to get away from those bloody bugs. At the moment he was having a difficult time dogging them, so as not to give anything away he went into attacking the bugs. Naruto summoned eight clones, he sent four after Shino and the others after the bugs and detonated them once they came into contact with the bugs or came close to Shino.

This action gave some distance between them but the attempt at Shino was useless. As Shino kept making a bug wall that protected him against the explosions. Naruto kept up this tactic but he kept on increasing the number of exploding clones and sending them at different intervals to try and throw off Shino. But to everyone in the stands this was a sad attempt at wining. Unknown to everyone in the stands Naruto was setting Shino up for a big bang. Naruto has to keep moving to keep away from the bugs while Shino was staying put in the same spot that he had started in.

Having set up his plan Naruto sent 400 shadow clones all at once toward Shino. Shino wasn't fazed by this; he just did his bug expansion jutsu to summon a large number of bugs to destroy all of the clones. But in doing this Shino didn't notice that Naruto was going through a long sequence of hand seals until he called the move.

"Dragon Flame Jutsu!" This jutsu was that of a giant flaming stream in the form of a dragon, two were going straight to Shino destroying his bugs in the process. He was forced into trying to doge the attacks but the dragons kept fallowing him. He didn't want to do it but he new that the only way out of this was to sacrifice a lot of his bugs to get rid of the flaming dragons. Shino then sent out his own stream of bugs toward the dragons, but Naruto was hoping for this type of action. As he was prepared for it in that he had created a third dragon but it was hidden under ground waiting for the signal to take out Shino. Just has Shino finished sending his stream Naruto unleashed his third dragon and this one made contact with Shino sending him flying backwards. Shino was barely able to make a shield but he was still badly burned.

"Proctor, I can't continue on with this match," Shino announced as he made his way to the center of the arena.

"That's good, winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto. Both of you please return to the stands so we may fix the arena and prepare for the next match. In the mean time there will be a short break before the next match. During the break you all will be entertained by the rock group Within Temptation" Announced the Proctor to the crowd. The group made their way out to the arena and began with Our Solemn Hour.

30 Minutes Later

"Thank you for the wonderful concert, the next match will be between Temari and Takashi. Will the contestants make your way down here so we may begin the match," The proctor called.

"This is going to be fun, see you all in the winner's cercal," Takashi called as she flamed down to the center. Temari had appeared in the center ready for the fight.

"Are the two of you ready?"

"Hai," they both called.

"Then…BEGIN!" he yelled and repeating the process of jumping away to give them space to fight. Temari began by whipping out her giant fan. She remembered how Takashi handled Gaara and she wasn't going to mess around with her. Temari opened up her fan and bit her thumb. Knowing what Temari was doing Takashi started her own summoning jutsu. At the same time Temari and Takashi summoned their summons. Temari's was a weasel with a scythe and Takashi's was huge snake. They both sent their summons after each other. During this time Temari was sending her wind jutsus after Takashi. Not missing a beat Takashi began using her Earth bending Teachings to block Temari's wind.

"_Damn, I wasn't expecting her to know how to us the earth,"_ Temari thought to her self thinking of what to do next.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Takashi yelled as she jumped into the air being enveloped in a white light. Preparing for the worst Temari sent a barrage of attacks at Takashi. The attacks made contact with Takashi. Temari thought she had gotten in the first hit but was wrong when a white weapon came flying at her. She jumped out of the way and watched as Takashi floated down and came to a stop just before she hit the ground.

"Is she floating?!" an audience member asked.

"Look she is!" and the comments went on like this for some time.

"What in the world is she?" thought a cretin emo as he started to wonder were she got all of her power and how he could get it himself. Back to the fight, Temari noticed that there was something floating behind Takashi and it was black. Takashi then went into action as she threw the Oblivion Keyblade at Temari. In which she dogged it thinking she had lost her mind about throwing her weapon. But she didn't expect for the Keyblade to come back at her from behind almost cutting her in half if her reflexes didn't react for her. The Keyblade cut her arm and it went back to Takashi and continued to float around her. Takashi then summoned her other Keyblade back to her. Now she had two blades floating around her, a black one and a white one.

Meanwhile the weasel and giant snake were going at it. Finally they took each other out, both going poof. Takashi then darted at Temari to try and end this. Reacting quickly Temari went on the offensive. Sending wave after wave at Takashi, but with her floating she was unable to make any contact as Takashi kept dodging everyone of her attacks. She soon had to go on the defensive with her fan and she was having a hard time blocking two weapons at once.

"_She had great reflexes, but its time I end this,"_ Takashi thought as she picked up speed and with one good swing sent Temari packing. Temari didn't have time to react when Takashi appeared right next to her and smacked her fan away making it impossible for her to block the next attack and just when it was about to hit, Takashi stopped her attack.

"Do you surrender?" Takashi asked in a serious tone. Knowing that she was out classed she had to say the one thing she really didn't want to.

"Proctor, I surrender," The proctor then jumped back to the center of the arena.

"Winner Takashi," Everyone in the stands erupted into cheers.

"This has been a great turn out for the matches that we've seen," Said the Kazekage.

"Yes, it has been a great turn out," agreed the Hokage. _"Something doesn't seem right,"_ thought the Hokage.

In the watching room

"_**It's almost time for the invasion, for all of you who are done with your fight get into positions to protect the Village,"**_ Ordered Kyu.

"_Hay Kyu, do you know why Amy isn't here?"_ Asked Gaara.

"_**Yeah, she's out visiting other small villages that need help. As well as sending out teams to take care of missions. She was just to busy to come but since Axel, Demyx and I are here we can help out the Hokage and make sure he doesn't die,"**_ Kyu finished. So everyone who still didn't need to fight made a clone of themselves and slipped away to different areas to be able to help the people as much as they could, without being suspected that they were apart of this plan.

Meanwhile Takashi had herd the plan and since she was done with her fight she did the same. The only ones who couldn't were Hinata and Sora they were waiting for their matches.

The Proctor then stepped up after Temari and Takashi were at the stands.

"Our next match will be between Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. Would the two of you please step forth," Hinata and Neji made their way to the center of the stadium.

"Are the two of you ready for the battle?"

"Hai," Hinata responded.

"Hn, lets get this over with," was Neji's response.

"BEGIN!" Neji started out by throwing two kunai at Hinata who in turn jumped away to dodge the kunai. She threw some shurikin at Neji who took out another kunai and deflected them all.

Now the two stood at a stand still waiting for the other to attack. Then Hinata went ahead and sent out two clones after her cousin. Neji had no choice but to use his rotation to get the clones off of him. After he was done Neji went into his tirade about fate and the like.

"_For the love of Kami not this! I was going to take it easy on him but no way in hell!"_ Hinata thought as she charged at Neji, who reacted by reading his 64 palms. Then when she was in range he let it rip. Hinata had an inkling that he may have mastered this so she made a blood clone that had been fighting Neji the entire time. Neji didn't know this so he went through his 64 palms thinking he had won. But just when he had finished and was about to finish his tirade about fate. Hinata came up behind Neji and unleashed her new jutsu on his back. It was exactly like Neji's 64 palms but there was a dark glow around her hands. Neji stood up and he seemed ok until Hinata took a stance and began to control Neji.

"What have you done to me!" he demanded.

"Oh just something me and my boyfriend came up with. I call it Shadow Water Palm and what it does is give me complete control over the water in your body. So even if someone can over come the 64 Palms (coughjinchurikicough) I can kill them by draining all of the water out of their body," Hinata explained for all to hear.

"You might want to give up now," Hinata taunted. Not wanting to give up Neji tried with all his might to fight against her control. Thinking this was taking too long Hinata unleashed the true power of her Shadow Water Palm thus knocking out Neji for the duration of the day. A medic Nin showed up to take him to the hospital after the proctor announced that Hinata was the winner of the match.

"No for our final match Sora vs. Uchiha Sasuke," The proctor yelled. During the last month Sasuke had been training his but off. Because of the counsel Kakashi was forced to teach Sasuke the Chidori. He was also granted any other teachings that he wanted, he was encouraged to start choosing who he wanted as a wife. Sasuke made it clear that he wouldn't want anyone unless they were Takashi or some one stronger than her. At hearing this, the counsel was put in a hole. So they were trying to come up with ways to force the girl into a marriage with the Uchiha. They also were searching for any women that would be stronger than the girl, but so far they weren't having much luck. Back to the present, because of his training Sasuke thought that he was unstoppable(like all ways).

"Are the two of you ready?"

"Hai,"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response.

"_Damn counsel giving him everything that he wants,"_ thought the proctor.

"_Damn ego,"_ Sora thought.

"BEGIN," Sora jumped away to get some distance between himself and the Uchiha.

"_Hay, big brother," "Yes," "The Uchiha wishes to do things to me,"_ At hearing this Sora exploded in rage, he thought how could this little piece of shit think of doing anything to his precious little sister. Sora took on his valor form and went after Sasuke.

"What in the world? Why did he go off like that?" Asked Riku who was still in the waiting area with a Takashi clone.

Takashi whispered back, "Because I told him that the Uchiha wishes to do things to me,"

Riku whispered, "That's a little harsh," And while the two were talking Sasuke was getting his ass handed to him. Sora was making a bloody mess out of Sasuke and everyone in the stand was speechless about what was going on.

"Look he's not moving," The clone spoke up. And the Uchiha wasn't, getting back to his job the proctor announced Sora as the winner.

South End of Village

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes,"

"Then lets take over this village," Some random Sound Nin talked. They then summoned a giant three headed snake that crashed into the wall.

At Stadium

There was a huge explosion were the Hokage was and then a huge cube thing enclosed the two Kages sending everyone into a tizzy(no idea were this word came from). This was until they were all put under a genjutsu that put them to sleep. The snow teams were all ready in action in dealing with the Sound and Sand ninjas.

Giant Cube Thing

Orochimaru was facing down the Hokage in a one-on-one fight.

"When should we intervene?" Asked Demyx

"After he summons the 4th, since his soul belongs to the Shinikami he can't be controlled and with his soul back on earth he'll be able to deal with Konoha for the way they have treated Naruto," Kyu finished. It was at this time that Orochimaru was summoning the old Kages, the Hokage was about to stop him from summoning the 4th when Kyu, Demyx, and Axel stopped him.

"What are you doing?! I need to stop him from summoning the 4th at all cost!" He shouted.

"Not really," Axel told the Hokage. After Orochimaru was done summoning the Kages Demyx used his sitar and water control to keep Orochimaru from putting in the mind controlling kunai. Kyu and Axel rushed over to the old Kages and brought them back to the Hokage, keeping Orochimaru from controlling anyone.

"Yondami, how does it feel to be alive again?" Asked Kyu.

"It feels a little strange, wait how-" Minato started to ask Kyu but was interrupted by Orochimaru fleeing from the group.

"No time to answer any questions. First we need to kill a snake before he escapes," Kyu shouted as he chased after the snake. Wanting to figure out how the Kyuubi made it out of his son, Minato chased after Orochimaru. But just when they were about to catch up to him he summoned Manda.

"**Orochimaru, I thought I told you that I don't like you anymore**," But what Manda said didn't reach Orochimaru as he used the summoning smoke to make his escape.

"He got away," Axel said as the group stood on top of a building.

"**I'm sorry, I helped him escape. Next time he wont be so lucky**," Manda apologized.

"It's all right Manda. We should get you to the hospital, just incase," Demyx suggested to the Hokage.

"Your right, I'll have a talk with you all later," commented the Hokage as he sunshined away to the Hospital.

"So now that the old man's out of the way, care to explain how in the world you're out of Naruto," Minato asked Kyu.

"That's a LONG explanation and I'll be glad to tell you as we clean up the rest of the village," Kyu explained as he Demyx, Axel, and Minato moved to get rid of the other ninja.

Other Parts of the Village Right After the Explosion

Our snow team members were out taking out ninja left and right as well as saving any villagers as they went.

"Riku, Hinata, Sora, take to the south. Gaara, Shu, Roxas you take the east, Naruto and I will take to the west and Toshiro you take to the north," Takashi ordered out through the mental links that they created just for this occasion. It was easy to take out the ninjas that were flooding into the village. Soon the Sound and Sand ninjas were retreating once they realized that they were being overrun. Some time later the Hokage called the snow team members and their sensei's to his office.

"Because of all of your hard work, the village is safe. I would like to thank all of you and I would love to thank Axel, Demyx, and Kyu for their part in that they helped to return our old Kages to us," The old man then went on about how the village was indebted to the group and that thanks will be sent back to the village.

"Now after Minato and the other Kages are done recuperating and relaxing I'll tell the village about their return and then they all can tell the village anything that they think the village might want to hear. If you all wish to see them fallow this map and it will guide you to the house that their staying in, also Axel, Kyu, and Demyx are all ready with the other Kages," The Hokage passed Shu the map.

House with Kages and Others

"So that's everything that's happened since my death," Minato said to Kyu. To get through the entire explanation Kyu made a time distortion barrier so he could explain everything that has happened to Naruto since the day he was born up to today.

"This village doesn't deserve a Kage like you, you should announce your permanent retirement and maybe your departure," Commented the first Kage.

"That would be a logical reaction to what the boy has been through. When the time comes I don't want to become apart of this village, I want to go into retirement in a place were no one knows me," Said the second Kage.

"I would like to go into retirement as well," agreed the first Kage.

"Well that could be arranged if you-" DING DONG "I guess that's our group," finished off Kyu as he got up to open the door.

"What took you all so long?" he asked.

"Shu kept getting us lost on the way here," Riku joked as everyone came into the house.

"Hello everyone," Minato greeted the group. Everyone in the room was silent because of the awkwardness between Minato and Naruto. Naruto found out a long time ago who his father was and he understood a little of why Minato choose him to bare the Kyuubi. He couldn't sacrifice another person's child for what was to come and so he had to choose his son. But that still didn't make him feel any better as to why he was treated the way he was.

"Naruto," Minato attempted to start.

"Answer me this, Why didn't you do something to keep me safe? Some kind of dieing wish to make it so that people wouldn't hurt me," Naruto began while loosing his composure. At seeing were the conversation was going everyone in the room except for Kyu and Takashi left to another part of the house.

"But I did, I told the Hokage with my last dieing breath that you were supposed to be seen as a hero. I had a small feeling that this may not happen but I chose you because I believed in you in that you would take this and make it a good thing," Minato explained.

"You believed in me," Naruto whispered to him self as he began to tear up. Minato went up the Naruto and gave him a long, overdue hug. Which Naruto gladly returned, the entire time Kyu and Takashi had been watching and were moved by what was going on.

"Tou-san I've all ways wanted to give you a huge," Naruto cried into his father.

"Same here Naruto," Minato cried back. After some time the two separated and calmed down. Minato then turned to Takashi and Kyu, ready to talk to the two.

"Hello young lady, may I have you name,"

"My name is Takashi Ryu,"

"Now you don't need to use that last name. I know you're with my son and Kyu," Minato commented while waving his finger.

"Oh, ok. Since you know who I am why did you ask for my name?"

"I wanted to be polite,"

"Ok,"

"I would love to get to know you and I was wondering if you could tell me the names of all of your siblings,"

"All of my brothers are Sephiroth, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Cloud, Ichigo, Riku, and Sora," Takashi finished.

"That's a lot of brothers, I'm very happy that you're making my son happy and I hope to become your father-in-law. And not from marriage alone but from having a great relationship," Minato said sincerely.

"Thanks for telling me that, but I think it's about time that you inform the Hokage about what you want to do," Takashi commented.

"Your right, he's not going to like this but I don't care. So the other Kages and I will see you after the announcement to the village,"

"Yep, oh I cant wait to see the faces that the civilian counsel's going to make. It's going to be priceless," Kyu said. That's when Minato called everyone from the other side of the house. He also explained that everyone would meet up in front of the village so they could leave.

"That's cool with the rest of us, but I wonder which village the Sand village is going to apologize for what has happened?" Asked Hinata.

"That's easy, they'll apologize to the Leaf since this is the village that got invaded. But I wonder is if they'll start a treaty as an apology?" Riku responded.

"Well it doesn't matter since we all ready have a treaty going with them. Now enough talk we need to inform the Hokage of our actions so we'll be seeing you all around," Said the Second Kage as the three disappeared.

"Does everyone want to go spy on the Kages and the counsel meeting to see the faces of the counsel members?" Gaara asked. Everyone nodded their heads and snuck off to the tower.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update, my mom got lazy and she wont pay the internet bill so I cant update at home. I also cant update at school because the school has blocked fanfiction. I'll try to update when I can until then review.


	22. The Doom Begins

Kage Office

The 4th, 1st, and 2nd Kages flamed into the office. "Hello, I'm glad that you were able to relax and recuperate," Greeted the Hokage.

"Hello to you to, and now on to business," Responded the 2nd.

"Have you decided what it is you wish to inform me then the counsel then the village?" He asked.

"We all rather not stay in this village because of how far it's fallen," Said the 1st.

Becoming nervous the Hokage started off "I'm not sure what your talking about," even though he had an idea about were this was going.

"You know what were getting at, the Uchiha's and how that boy is treated. You should be ashamed of yourself, originally the counsel was imputed to hear the civilian and Shinobi sides so you can make the right decisions. But you've let that damnable counsel run all over you," Started the 2nd

"And that's not the worst part of it. I new that Naruto would be treated badly but assassination attempts, beatings to near death, rapping attempts and all of this at the age of 4! I would never have suspected that any of this would have been done. The people of this village disgust me and I can't stay in such a place," The 1st said while seething.

"Now if you'd be so kind as to call the counsel to an immediate meeting so we may leave this hell whole," Said the Minato

30 Minutes Later

The Hokage was sitting at the head of the counsel members. "Hokage-sama if you'd be so kind as to explain why you've called us here?" Asked Danzo (so glad he finally died in the manga)

The Hokage then stands up to address everyone in the room, "I've called you all here for a very important reason. The Sound and Sand attacked because of the trickery of Orochimaru, he killed then disguised himself as the Kazekage and came here intending to kill me. But as you can see he failed, now during the invasion he had trapped himself and myself in a dome. He then summoned the 1st, 2nd, and 4th back from the dead in a desperate attempt because he realized that he was loosing. But thanks to the help from Kyu, Demyx, and Axel; Orochimaru was unable to take control of the past Kages and now they have returned to us," Finished the Hokage.

"This is great; please would you bring them in?" Danzo asked.

"Oh yes, pleas do call them in," Sakua put in. The Hokage then signaled for the Anbu to call in the Kages. Everyone in the room was shocked and happy that there old Kages were brought back to them.

"Now everyone calm down, they all have something that is of great importance to discuss with you all," With that the Hokage sat down and gave the Kages the go ahead.

"Hello counsel members, we have come here to tell you all that we will no longer be apart of this village," Said the 2nd. The entire room was dead quiet as they all were trying to comprehend the words that were thrown at them.

"Excuse me would you repeat that for me, I thought that you just said that you were no longer going to be apart of this village," Sakua said with a slight giggle.

"That's exactly what he just said," Snapped the 1st. Thinking quickly Danzo came up with a fool proof plan that would keep the Kages from leaving. So he stood up to give signal that he had something to say. Unknown to him the entire snow group were watching the entire situation on a plasma screen TV. They decided rather than sneak in and watch the ordeal they could stay at the house and watch the transaction with snacks! The only person not doing this was Takashi as she lost the draw and was the one who had to go under cover with the video camera to get the entire thing. So this conversation is taking place before the Kages have entered the room.

"Hay everyone, wanna make a bet on how stupid Danzo's going to be?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, I'll take that bet. Lets see, I'm going with he tries to force them to stay," Naruto answered.

"We'll I think he's going to try something different, my bet will be that he tries to convince them to stay with some sort of technicality," Sora said. So the room was split into groups with Riku, Hinata, Roxas, and Axel taking Sora's side while Gaara, Shu, Demyx, and Kyu taking Naruto's side. Toshiro decided to stay out of this bet as he didn't have any money on him, so he was the official money holder which came to the amount of $250, everyone gets $50 if they win.

"Everyone shut up, Danzo's about to put his foot in his mouth," Toshiro spoke up.

Counsel Room

"Kages for you all to come to this decision seems extreme so you all must have your reasons but I'm afraid that you all can't just leave," Danzo said with a confident look in his eyes.

"And why can't we?" Asked the 2nd.

"Simple you all are apart of the village and you cant quit being a member," He explained.

"Danzo were considered dead, thus we technically are no longer apart of this village," Minato sneered at Danzo. Not wanting to accepted defeat Danzo started thinking quickly, meanwhile Sora's team were starting to think that they won the bet until Danzo opened his mouth again.

"We'll you Minato-sama, as your son lives in the village and don't you want to protect him because once people find out who the boy is. There will be a lot of attempts on his head," Danzo and a lot of the civilian counsel member's thought that they had won.

"Oh right my son, Naruto Uzumaki," Minato said dramatically. "You're talking about the boy who I sealed the Kyuubii into right?" He asked. In which Danzo nodded yes to.

"Then you also must be talking about the Uzumaki Naruto who is apart of the Snow Village," Minato went on; at hearing this, the civilian counsel's faces started to sink. "Because if it is the same Naruto than, I really have no reason to stay in this village. Now if now one has anything else to say we'll be taking our leave with the Snow ninja so Hokage-sama if you will call to order an announcement so we may get this over with, with the rest of the village," Minato finished. And with that Minato the 1st and 2nd Kages all flamed away to wait for the announcement that they would make.

5 minutes ago just after Danzo opened his mouth

"So who wins the bet?" Riku asked.

"Apparently no one, since Danzo really decided to make an ass out of himself," Kyu commented.

"Then what do we do with the money?" Hinata asked.

"Lets have a party, that way everyone wins," Demyx answered.

"That sounds good, I guess we should all get ready to leave because I know that the village is going become crazy," Axel said. Just then the Kages flamed into the room.

"Hay guys I see that you all decided to watch the show," Commented the 2nd.

"Yep, and we had a bet going on how Danzo was going to make an ass out of himself. But he out did himself and no one won the bet, so we decided to have a party with the money," Sora explained.

"Hm, wait were is Takashi?" Minato asked.

"She's still in the meeting; she's impersonating an Anbu so we can see what was going on. So she can't leave just yet, lets continue watching to find out what's going to happen with the counsel.

Counsel Room

"Hokage-sama you must do something! You cant just let our most powerful ninja leave to live in another village!" Sakua started shouting.

"Stop blowing hot gas, don't you get it? There is nothing he can do, officially the Kages are dead and now that their back it's like their regular citizens and they have a choice to stay in the village or leave," Shikaku answered (Shikamaru's dad). Just before she was about to start an argument the Hokage stood up.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, this meeting is now concluded and now I want all of the Anbu here to call a village meeting so the Kages may announce what it is they wish to do. Thank you all and have a nice day," With that the Hokage left the meeting to prepare what he had to tell the village.

House with the group

"Well that was interesting, you three should get going so we can leave as soon as possible," Naruto said.

"You're right Naruto, well lets head on over to the Kage," Said the 1st as he and the other two flamed back to the Hokage's office.

"We should get ready to leave," Shu announced, and everyone in the room began to pack up. And while they were packing up Takashi rejoined the group and was filled in on the bet and what they were going to do.

Hokage Office

"Hokage-sama, the entire village is ready for your announcement," An Anbu member with a bird mask told the Hokage.

"Thank you," He sighed, _"This is going to give me a huge headache,"_ he thought to himself. Just then the old Kages flamed into the office ready for what they were about to do.

"Hello Jiji," Greeted Minato.

"Now that you're here we can get this over with," The Hokage grumbled to the three. (I'm lazy and I really don't want to and need to go through the conversation of the village so I'm going to jump to our group back at home with the 1st 2nd and 4th Kages in their new home, the Snow village).

Snow village Kage office

"Welcome to the Snow village, as your skills are very high you three will be placed as Elite Anbu since I all ready have three Sannin. Right now there isn't anything that needs your attention so you three may do what ever you want to do in the village. Have a nice day and try not to piss off any demons in the village, dismissed," With that the three Kages left to try and find something to do in the village.

"Takashi, Sora, Naruto, and Hinata because of your excellent showmanship in the Chunnin exams I will move you all to Junnin, as for everyone else you all will be promoted to Chunnin," Amy stopped to take a breather.

"Now, since you all have been gone I've been very busy. I've proposed to the feudal lords of this country that we need to be unified under one rule, but they all dashed my ideals and now there is no other choice but to conquer the nations by force. Soon I will be assigning you all into groups to take an army of your choosing to conquer the country that I give you. You all can decide amongst your selves who will be the Kage once you take over. But before that happens I will send a message to each nation asking if they will surrender to us if not then there will be war. Until I have decided when this war will take place I suggest that you all start your training for the upcoming battle, your all dismissed until further notice," All of this was allot and they all needed time to take this in so everyone left to think about what it is they needed to do.

* * *

The end is drawing near.


	23. Messed up my timing, sorry

Hello everyone, this is your horrible author coming at yah. As you can see I haven't updated in a long while but that's because I have joined the army and I'm in training at the moment. The only reason I can do this is because I have an iPhone but I'm not typeing a entire chapter on this thing. So for know I'll have to put this on hold but don't worry I do have the finnal fwe chapters for my story so when I get free time and a computer I'll upload asap. Until then see you all later. 


	24. The Doom Begins 2

Kage Office 6 Months Later

"It's been 6 months and everyone has been training very diligently, so Tobi do you think it's about time that I send out the letters?" Amy asked. Tobi had been called to her office because he also wanted peace amongst the nations and he would be a large help if diplomatics were to be used.

"Yes, it's about time. Would you like help in writing the letters?"

"I would love help. Now what should the letters say?"

30 Minutes Later

"This is the final copy of the letter, I'll read it over out loud once more," Amy announced.

Dear Kage,

_I'm sending you this village in the request that you combine your village with that of mine, in the hopes that we may start to have a uniformed country. This way we will be able to lesson any fights that can occur between nations. I will understand completely if you do not wish to join my village, but please do not take this as an act of war. Please respond to this letter as soon as possible, I look forward to your response,_

Yuki No Kaze

Amaturasu

"That sounds right, but you do know that every nation is going to take this as war. So who are you going to be sending to fight the Nations?" Tobi asked.

"During the 6 months, I was able to make the team leaders for all of the Nations. This is not permanent as they may want to switch. The teams are as fallows,"

"Takashi, Kyu, Naruto- Mist"

"Riku, Sora, Roxas, Hinata- Sand"

"Gaara, Shu- Konoha"

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

"Why did you choose those places for the teams, I would think that Naruto and Kyu would love to destroy Konoha just as Gaara and Shu would love to destroy the Sand village," Tobi answered with confusion.

"I did think of that but I didn't want to have any sort of distractions during the mission from bad memories, if the groups want to switch conquer locations that's fine with me,"

"You should call the 9 in here so they can get a head start on choosing whose going to be in the army that they bring to the locations,"

"All right, Sephiroth," Amy called, and a second later Sephiroth flamed into the room.

"Yes,"

"I want you to bring Takashi, Kyu, Naruto, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Hinata, Gaara, and Shu here please,"

"As you wish," So Sephiroth disappeared to gather the 9, but Sephiroth being the way he is. Didn't wait for any of them to catch up and soon outside the doors of the Kage office you could hear arguing.

"Oni-san, wait up. You're going to fast,"

"_He won't even cut his little sister some slack, oh well,"_ Amy thought. Everyone then entered the room to find out why they had been called.

"Hello everyone, I've summoned you here today to give you all a heads up for the next few weeks. Today I will be sending out my letters to the 3 main and most powerful nations. Sand, Konoha, and Mist, once I receive their replies that's when the next step will commence. You 9 are here because I've chosen you all as team leaders to lead the invasion for your area," Amy pause to catch her breath.

"The teams are Naruto-Kyu-Takashi, Hinata-Riku-Sora-Roxas, and finally Gaara and Shu. Originally I had chosen the places that you would invade but I think it be best if you all decided. But before that each team will need to choose who you're going to take with you to the battle field. Also if you wish to save people, that's fine with me, now decide who's going to take over the Nations," Amy finished.

"I would love to finish what I started in Konoha, if it comes down to that," Kyu said.

"I would like to destroy Konoha," Naruto put in.

"Well my vote doesn't matter. So I guess well take down Konoha if they don't consent to your demands," Takashi huffed out.

"Suna is ours," Gaara demanded.

"Then that leaves Mist to us," Hinata announced.

"Fine, now all of you leave and decided who you wish to take with you. And remember you can ask anyone in the village, just don't force or trick someone into joining you," Amy said as she waved them out of the room. Everyone soon dispersed into their own groups to figure out what creatures would be best to use for their invasion location.

With Kyu's group

"Now that we're settled let's get down to business. How are we going to decide whose going to come with us?" Takashi asked.

"To decide first we must figure out what course of action do we want," Kyu answered.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"Do we want an areal assault or a ground assault?" he answered. "We can also take into account the massive forest that surrounds Konoha and we can us that to our advantage,"

"I think an areal and ground assault would be good, we could have phoenixes or fire/lightning dragons attacking from the sky. While at the same time we could have earth demons and other earth creatures causing tremors and fissures on the ground below. We can use the forest for the ones who won't be great in the fight they could be taking the trees and throwing them into the village to cause all sorts of damage," Naruto commented.

"That would be great, but were are we going to get the other creatures from?" Kyu asked.

"Since most demons in this village have taken on a human form, for space, we could go around shouting announcements for earth demons who want to sign up in the war," Takashi commented.

"That sounds like a good idea, we should all split up into different areas. We'll meet back up in 4 hours, that should give all of us enough time to get as many demons as we can,"

"All right, shall we meet back here?" Takashi asked.

"Sure, see you all in 4 hours," With the last words from Kyu the three left to find demons to sign up for the war. (If you all forgot Naruto has a dragon summoning contract and the others will be using their summons to help fight, it just be easier to get other help so that they don't use up too much chakra from summoning things).

Riku's Group

"We've got an interesting village to take over, the entire place is mostly shrouded by mist and the ninja are well trained in that art. So what ideas do you all propose?" Riku asked.

"I suggest that we do one of two things, the first being that we get rid of all of the mist with a large burst of chakra," Hinata suggested.

"That sounds good, anyone else?" Riku continued.

"I was thinking that instead of trying to get rid of the mist that we us it in the cover of darkness to spread our troops all over the place," Roxas said.

"Guys your forgetting something," Sora announced.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"Isn't Mist indebted to this village? And if so wont they accept the treaty," Sora continued.

"We'll your kind of right, you see only a small village in Mist is with our village and that's not the ninja part. That little village will align with us but then if the rest of the nation objects than they will be obliterated," Hinata corrected.

"Well then why don't we make a base out of the village and that way we can have a way inside the nation and take it down from the inside," Riku commented.

"This will only work if the village aggress with this plan of action. So first things first we must contact that village and see what they say after Kaa-san gets the reply from the Ninja counsel of Mist. Then we will send our letter if need be, until then we should start recruiting any predator demons as they will be the best for stealth activities," Roxas announced.

"Sounds like a plan, spread out and search and asked any predatory demons that you come across who might want to help us in this invasion. Well meet back here in 5 hours, until then do what you all need to do," Sora proclaimed, and the group went about to get the needed beings.

Gaara and Shu

"Do you think we'll need help in taking down Suna?" Gaara asked.

"Yes but after I'm done with you no," Shu said with a large grin.  
"I don't like that look," He thought. "Well what are you waiting for?" Gaara asked.

"Just thinking were we're going to train, we need an area with a lot of sand," Shu said.

"Why don't we go to that beach house and train there?"

"What beach house?"

"Oh, no one told you. Amy-san owns a beach house on an island and she said that she goes there to relax some times. That has a lot of sand, will it do?"

"Yes, so let's go. Do you have directions?"

"No,"

"OK, lets go to Amy-san and ask her for the directions so we can start our training," So Gaara and Shu left for their training.

(Now before I do the letters at each Village I want to explain the time skips. It will only take a week for the messenger birds to make it to the villages that's because their normal birds and not summons. Second all the letters will reach each destination at the same time, that is all thanks for your patience).

1 Week Later At Konoha

"Hokage-sama, you have a letter from the Snow village, it's marked as serious," Came the message from an anbu.

"Let me see it then," Demanded Sarutobi, and he was handed the letter.

Dear Kage,

_I'm sending you this village in the request that you combine your village with that of mine, in the hopes that we may start to have a uniformed country. This way we will be able to lesson any fights that can occur between nations. I will understand completely if you do not wish to join my village, but please do not take this as an act of war. Please respond to this letter as soon as possible, I look forward to your response,_

Yuki No Kaze

Amaturasu

"_The counsel is going to take this the wrong way, their going to take this as an act of war and try to convince me that we must strike first before they do. This is going to leave a very large headache." _Came the thought of Sarutobi. "Anbu, assemble the counsel as this letter must be discussed with them,"

"Hai," and away went the anbu to collect the counsel member.

30 Minutes Later

"The reason I've called you all hear is to inform you of the letter that I've received from the Snow village. They have purposed an alliance of villages in the hopes that this country can be unified. I would like to hear your opinions on this matter," Finished Sarutobi.

Of course Danzo is the first to stand. "Hokage-sama, I think that this is a polite way to declare war on this village and if I may be so bold as to say we need to attack them before we get attacked," _"This is perfect with this war I could easily set up the death of Sarutobi, and then I'd become Kage. With me in charged I will turn this village into a military institution and concur this pitiful country,"_ thought Danzo.

"Thank you for your opinion, now please take a seat. Does any one else have any thing else to add," Not getting a response he went on. "Well then I'll put it to a vote, all in favor of going to war with the Snow village please raise your hand,"

Everyone thought it over and all of the counsel raised their hands.

"_Great, just great"_ Thought Sarutobi.

"Then it's settled, were going to war with the Snow village. Ok were going to spend the next few days preparing, I want all battle ready ninja to prepare for the fight ahead. You're all dismissed," Sarutobi announced.

Outside With Danzo

"Root," he called forth. "How has Sasuke-kun been?"

"We've been teaching him everything that he can handle,"

"That's good, bring him hear I have some things I want to inform him about,"

Some Time Later

"What do you want Danzo," Sasuke demanded.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be going to war with the Snow village,"

"What?"

"Yes, just think about it. When we win well be taking prisoners of war and you'll be able to have anything or anyone you want," Danzo edged on playing on the fact that Sasuke will do anything to get Takashi.

"Anyone you say, so if I wanted a certain women I could have her and do anything I want with her?" He questioned.

"Sure why not,"

"_This will be great; instead of trying to win Takashi over I'll just force her to have my kids. Now I really need to train even harder to get past Naruto,"_ Thought Sasuke.

"Now then you should get back to training to prepare for the upcoming fight,"

"Hn, later," Sasuke was then lead away to continue his fight.

Soon after the entire village was put on high alert and everyone started to prepare for the worst.

In the shadows

"_So they are going to try and start a war, better send a message back home,"_ Thought one of the Snows spies (one of the gennin that were traded). The gennin summoned a small bird that looked like one of the local birds but wasn't. Just when it got out of range the bird would transform and make it back to the village within a few hours. Now just to make things easier the mist village was all ready indebted to the Snow so they agreed to the letter and sent back their reply. The Sand village decided to be defiant just like the leaf even though it was thanks to the Snow village that they found out about Orochimaru. Just to inform you a new Kazekage has been appointed to the Sand. The majority of Mist objected to this but the small village that is indebted to the Snow village heard about what they were trying to do and had sent their own letter to the village say that they could use the village as a base to take down mist form the inside.

Snow village

Amy was sitting at her desk waiting for the replies from the gennin that are at Sand and Konoha; just then two brides flew through the window and landed at her desk.

"_Let's see what's going to happen,"_ Amy opened up the letters and read how both villages were preparing for war.

"Looks like many people are going to have to die, how sad. Too bad, now to inform the kids on what's going to happen. Sephiroth, I want you to bring the kids hear please,"

Sephiroth doesn't need to respond to his mother as he is very obedient.

With Hinata's group

Sephiroth appeared were the group was having a training session.

"Hello Sephiroth-kun, what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"Mom has summoned you all to her office," And with his message out he left to find Gaara and Shu.

Gaara and Shu at the Beach

"It feels nice to be surrounded by sand, don't cha' think Shu?"

"Yep," Just then Sephiroth appeared in front of the two.

"Mom has summoned you two," and just like before left without letting the two say anything.

With Kyu, Naruto, and Takashi

Sephiroth appeared were he thought the three would be, at home but there was no sound. So he thought that they may have been taking a nap and started to search the house. (Bad Idea). Sephiroth began by opening doors all through out the house, still having no luck. He then opened one door he wished he had not. When he opened it it reveled his little sister doing triple X rated things with Naruto and Kyu. All three were shocked and soon created a smoke screen to give them cover. Sephiroth slowly shut the door and went into the living room to wait for the three to come out.

10 Minutes Later

The three came out into the living room embarrassed at what had happened. Now what would most big brothers do in a situation were they found something like this, well they try to kill the guys and that's what he did. Sephiroth beat the life out of the two, completely blaming them for corrupting his little sister.

"So big bro, why did you come here?"

"Mom has summoned you all, you should go and leave the baggage behind," Sephiroth tolled his little sister.

"Ok, sorry guys. I'll fill you all in on what happens, bye," Takashi and Sephiroth sunshined into the office of Amy.

"Where are Naruto and Kyu?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately they couldn't make it, I'm going to inform them of what's going to happen," Takashi explained as Sephiroth left.

"Well it seems that as suspected Konoha and the Sand village is going to oppose us. While the small village in the Mist is going to join us,"

"So what do you want us to do?" Roxas asked.

"I was wonder has everyone gathered their fighting group?"

"Hai," Responded everyone.

"Then that's an easy one you all will set out today and attack the villages with your strategies. Now you all can leave and get ready, oh and you all don't have to worry about the Sannins,"

"Why?" Asked Riku.

"Well I took the liberty to kill Orochimaru, and unfortunate Juryia (sp) as he wouldn't accept my proposal. As for Tsunade she agreed to my proposal and she's some were in the village. Don't try to ask her to help as she won't, now I want all of you to go," Amy finished.

So everyone left the room got everything they needed and left the village to start their mission.


	25. The finnal Chapter

Sorry everyone about this but I'm going to have to cut this story short, because I have absolutely no time left to write this fic. At least I'm finishing it.

OK so all of the Nations were taken over and now they've been under the rule of Amy for about 6 years now, Naruto didn't want to become the new Kage for Konoha so he gave the seat to Takashi. Sarutobi died at the hands/paws of Kyu. And once the entire village saw that the Kyuubii was free they surrendered very quickly. Moving on Gaara and Shu took over the Sand village but a lot of the people who hated Gaara still tried to kill him and that caused a lot of deaths. In the end Gaara became the new Kazekage and with the help of Amy they were able to create a football field size garden so the village could sustain its self. She also made a few of those for farm animals so the village wouldn't need to import too many meats. On to Mist, because Sora's group had a way inside the country Mist was easily taken over as they didn't know what hit them. To really make the entire place one unified nation Amy personally went out and killed off all of the Top people (can't remember the names of all of the people who run the Ninja nations). Now with them out of the way everything was going to be smooth sailing.

Some small details, Sasuke was put in a mental hospital, after being defeated by Sephiroth for he found out what the uchiha was planning for his little sister. After a long beat down Takashi felt sorry for him and sugested that he just go to jail for a long time but that didn't happen. 1) Usually this would get you sent to jail. But he made himself sound insane as he gave the reason why he can't go to jail because he's too pretty. This gave enough reason why he was put in a mental hospital. 2) His attorney persuaded the jury to allow the Uchiha space to breed and have visitors. Horrible yes, but at least he's were he needs to be.

Next Sakura was killed by Sasuke because he couldn't take her any longer, and all of his fan girls had been killed in the war. The rest of the Rookie Nine, their sensei's, Guy's team, and Iruka were and are all ok. Azuma is alive has his kid, Iruka and Kakashi became a couple (suck it yaoi haters) all of the villages still do missions to help out small villages through out the unified nation. Now onto in depth stuff.

6 Years Late in Konoha

It's a very nice day in May, the weather had recently started to get hotter symbolizing summer was coming. Right now you could find Takashi in her office doing paper work, or more accurately letting her clones do the work as she sleeps in a window.

Nock Nock, "Kage-sama you have two small visitors" came the voice of the secretary. Not getting a response she opened up the door to see clones and a sleeping leader.

"Hmm, why don't you all go and say good afternoon," couched the secretary to the little children. Unknown to the three Takashi had woken up from the knocking and was preparing to catch the two.

"Ok sis on three we pounce, one-two-THREE," Yelled one. But Takashi had popped up and grabbed both by their tails.

"Why can't we ever sneak up on you mommy?" one asked.

"That's an easy one, I'm just too good. Now Kai where's Naruto, he's supposed to watch you two today," She asked.

"Daddy said to go and wake mommy up and bring her to park," Kai answered.

"Really, ok. Ray do you know where Kyu is?"

"No"

"I guess it's off to the park then. Toshiba you can have the rest of the day off,"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow then," With that everyone except the clones left.

Park

Naruto and Kyu had been setting up a picnic for Takashi and a lot of their friends and people were just starting to show up. Just then Takashi jump out of a tree and landed in front of the two.

"DADDY" Kai and Ray yelled. Takashi let them down so they could hug their perspective dads.

"Nice of you to send your kids to get me,"

"Well I new that you would come if I sent them," Naruto answered.

Just then Kai tugged at Naruto's pant leg.

"Yes, Kai. What is it?"

"Daddy how can me and Ray be brothers and have two different dads?"

Takashi, Kyu, and Naruto became nervous.

"Uh, well need to tell you all when your older," Naruto answered.

"Ok, are you all going to give us more brothers or sisters?"

"No," Takashi answered quickly. "Now enough questions, all of your friends are here go on and play," she finished.

"Ok," they said in unison as they ran off to play with their friends. Takashi took this time to admire her kids. Kai was the spiting image of Naruto except for his tails and ears. During the battle Naruto's tails were brought out and they became a permanent thing just like Kyu. Naruto's ears and tails, he has 9, are the same color as his hair. But Kai's ears and tail were golden but the tips were a flamed pattern of green and black. Kai's eyes were golden to match that of Takashi's.

Ray was the spiting image of Kyu as well with the same tips of black and green with the rest being blood red to match that of Kyu. His eyes were also golden and because of all of this the two were very popular with the girls and they were starting to develop a fan club of their own. But unlike others (coughsasukecough) the two try to encourage the girls to get strong and not to rely on them.

"You know Takashi, we sure did make some good lookin' kids wh-" but before he could finish his question Takashi had knocked him into next week. Naruto did nothing to save Kyu knowing full well what he was getting himself into. He would like more kids just like Kyu but he can sympathies with Takashi as she's the one who has to walk around for nine months with a heavy kid plus the fact that she could end up with more than just one.

"Takashi-kun, try to enjoy your outing," Naruto tried to calm her down.

"All right Naru-chan lets enjoy our selves," and that's what Naruto, Takashi, and once he came to Kyu did. All of their friends had shown up along with some family member. Hinata, Riku and their kid showed up along with some other couples. Axel and Roxas, Gaara and Shu, Kakashi and Iruka, and many others came to the party. Sephiroth and Sesshomaru were there to keep Naruto and Kyu from persuading Takashi from having anymore kids. That's because Takashi took a lot of her frustration out on her brother and that was horrible and they couldn't do anything but run away from an all powerful hormonal little sister. This was extremely painful for Riku as Hinata got pregnant around the same time as Takashi so he got double the pain. Amy would have come but she was out making sure everything was flowing smoothly.

Even though the whole country is united doesn't mean everything is perfect. Everyone still needed to be vigilant but other than the occasional problem things tended to be fine and hopefully things would stay that way.


End file.
